À la recherche du bonheur
by Mikki Usami
Summary: Kuroko est amoureux de son ancien coéquipier Akashi. Mais il n'a jamais pu lui avouer. Et 10 ans après la Winter Cup, un événement soudain va chambouler sa vie... Trouvera-t-il le bonheur?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour â tous! Voici ma toute première fiction en deux chapitres! La suite devrait arriver sous peu. Il y aura aussi un petit bonus.

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi (malheureusement) mais l'histoire est de moi ^^

Note: l'histoire se passe 10 ans plus tard après la Singer Cup. Risque que les personnages soient OOC maos vous comprendrez une fois la lecture terminée.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

CHAPITRE 1: un évènement qui changea leur vie

La sonnerie qui indiquait la fin des cours résonna dans l'établissement scolaire. La cour vide quelques instants plus tôt était à présent envahie par une horde d'enfants surexcités pressés de rentrer chez eux. Devant la grille de l'école primaire, un jeune maître d'école d'environ vingt-six ans, à la chevelure bleue claire, presque blanche, saluait les enfants. Il affichait son sourire habituel presque imperceptible.

\- Au revoir ! À lundi Kuroko-sensei ! Lui lança un petit garçon.

\- À lundi Arai-kun, lui répondit poliment Kuroko.

\- Sensei, maman voudrait parler avec toi... l'aborda timidement une fillette.

Le bleuté murmura quelque chose à son collègue d'en face et suivit son élève.

Lorsque l'entretien se termina, le soleil était presque couché. Il raccompagna la mère et sa fille à la sortie de l'école avant de revenir dans la salle des professeurs pour récupérer ses affaires et les clés de l'établissement. Exceptionnellement, cette journée-là le directeur était absent et la veille ce dernier avait confié les clés au professeur. Après avoir bien verrouillé toutes les portes, il se mit en route vers la gare.

Les fins de semaines étaient fatigantes pour lui. C'était difficile de faire le trajet de Tokyo jusqu'à Kyoto tous les jours mais surtout les vendredis soirs. Ses parents, domiciliés à Tokyo, lui avaient suggéré de revenir mais leur fils avait poliment décliné, prétextant ne pas vouloir déranger et prendre davantage sa vie en main. La belle excuse ! La vérité était tout autre... En réalité, il ne voulait pas partir de Kyoto parce qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas quitter son charmant voisin qu'il connaissait depuis un long moment.

Une fois arrivé à Kyoto, Kuroko se mit en route pour retrouver son foyer et par la même occasion son voisin, qui comme tous les vendredis soirs, squatterait son logis en l'attendant. Arrivé à quelques mètres de sa rue, l'enseignant vit passer une ambulance à toute vitesse, les sirènes allumées. Le véhicule tourna à droite : dans sa rue ! Quelque chose avait dû se produire. Gardant toutefois son expression neutre habituelle, la panique le gagnait malgré lui, comme s'il sentait que cela le concernait. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite et menaça de s'arrêter lorsque le turquoise vit que l'on transportait une personne à la chevelure rougeâtre.

Kuroko faisait les cents pas, attendant que le chirurgien annonce le verdict. Pendant ce temps, il repensait à ce qui s'était passé quelques instants plus tôt. Après avoir reconnu le blessé, il s'était approché.

\- Akashi-kun ! Avait-il lancé.

\- Vous êtes de la famille ? Avait interrogé un ambulancier.

\- Non, un ami... proche.

\- Montez dans ce cas !

C'était ainsi que le bleuté s'était retrouvé là, au bloc opératoire, inquiet pour son ex-capitaine. Ce dernier était apparemment dans un état critique, ce qui faisait encore plus paniquer l'ancien joueur fantôme. Cependant, comme d'habitude, il ne montrait aucune émotion sur son visage.

Alors que deux heures étaient passées, le chirurgien n'était toujours pas sorti. Kuroko, habituellement patient, commençait à angoisser réellement. Après tout, Akashi était important pour lui.

Dès leur première rencontre, il avait senti que le rouge allait prendre une place importante dans sa vie. C'était lui qui avait découvert ses capacités au basket-ball et c'était aussi grâce à lui qu'il avait fait partie de cette fameuse Génération des Miracles, devenue aujourd'hui une légende. Cependant, tout avait dégénéré lorsque chaque membre de l'équipe avait découvert son propre potentiel et qu'Akashi avait brusquement changé suite à un affrontement en un contre un contre le géant de la Génération Miracle. Son orgueil déjà énorme, était devenu plus important mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il avait développé un côté que Kuroko qualifiait de « psychotique ». Il imposait le respect à tout son entourage, que ce soit adulte ou enfant. Pour Akashi, la défaite était impossible, la seule chose possible pour lui était la victoire. Pour lui, gagner était aussi naturel que de respirer.

Depuis ce changement, Kuroko s'était promis de vaincre la Génération Miracle pour leur ouvrir les yeux et leur montrer ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Il allait tout faire pour retrouver le vrai Akashi, celui qui était soucieux de ses coéquipiers. Enfin, grâce à sa nouvelle équipe au lycée Seirin ainsi qu'à sa nouvelle lumière, désormais son meilleur ami, il avait vaincu son ex-capitaine et les autres. Enfin, la question n'était pas là... Finalement après sa défaite, le possesseur de l'emperor eye était presque redevenu comme il était durant sa première année au collège Teiko. Oui, presque, car, son côté psychotique ressortait parfois. De ce fait, beaucoup de personne le craignaient toujours et le voyaient comme « l'Empereur ».

Alors que Kuroko ressassait le passé, les portes s'ouvrirent et le chirurgien sortit l'air grave. Le jeune homme, tendu au possible, l'interrogea du regard. Le visage du médecin s'adoucit un peu avant de déclarer :

\- Le patient est tiré d'affaire. Cependant, il lui faut beaucoup de repos et de calme. Il lui faudra un certain temps pour guérir de ses blessures.

\- Qu'arrive-t-il à Akashi-kun, sensei ? Quels sont ses blessures exactement ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé pour qu'il soit dans cet état mais il a la jambe cassée, plus exactement le tibia, expliqua le spécialiste de la chirurgie. Ce n'est pas tout : en plus de quelques bleus sur tout son corps, il a aussi une luxation au poignet droit. Mais le plus inquiétant est qu'il semblerait qu'une partie de son cerveau soit légèrement endommagé.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas...

\- Ne vous en faites pas, le cerveau humain est très malléable et se régénère vite. En fait, ce qui pose problème c'est que c'est la partie de la mémoire qui est touché. A son réveil, il ne sera peut-être pas capable de se souvenir de ses derniers moment avant sa venue à l'hôpital, voire des semaines ou même... l'homme en blouse blanche se tut.

\- Des mois ou des années, compléta son interlocuteur dans un soupir. Sensei, serait-il possible de le voir, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Bien entendu, mais évitez lui tout choc émotionnel, il pourrait paniquer, lui informa le chirurgien.

Sur ces mots, Kuroko partit d'un pas rapide vers les chambres. Il devait le voir, il le devait. Il voulait voir son Akashi-kun, son seul et unique amour. Amour à sens unique ! lui rappela une petite voix dans sa tête. Son cœur se serra. Il voulait tellement le revoir qu'il accéléra le pas et arriva enfin devant la chambre que lui avait indiqué l'homme en blouse blanche. Il entra sans faire de bruit. Akashi dormait paisiblement. Kuroko s'installa sur une chaise à côté de lui et détailla le blessé. Ses cheveux rouges magenta étaient cachés par un bandage qui recouvrait tout le haut de sa tête. Son poignet gauche était caché sous les draps tandis que le poignet droit recouvert d'une attelle restait visible. Le reste de son corps était protégé par le duvet chaud. Il resta là, silencieux, quelques instants. Le seul bruit dans la chambre provenait de l'extérieur.

Lorsque Kuroko se réveilla, l'horloge en face du lit du patient indiquait deux heures et demi du matin. Encore à moitié endormi, ce fut un bruissement qui provenait du lit qui le tira complètement de son sommeil. Il alluma la petite lampe sur la table de chevet d'Akashi qui émit une faible lueur. L'endormi reprit petit à petit conscience. Légèrement dans les nuages, il regarda autour de lui. Son visage se déforma petit à petit pour afficher la surprise puis la peur. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, il commença à paniquer. Voyant cela, le jeune professeur l'interpella par son mon et essaya de le calmer mais en vain. Akashi faisait une crise d'angoisse, il ne reconnaissait pas le bleuté à côté de lui. Kuroko eut la bonne idée d'appeler l'infirmière.

Le lendemain, Kuroko, étant en repos, alla rendre visite à son ex-capitaine. Sur le chemin il acheta du chocolat noir. Il savait qu'Akashi adorait ce genre de douceurs, depuis les nombreuses années qu'il le connaissait. Tout en se rendant à l'hôpital, il réfléchît à la réaction qu'avait eue le blessé la veille. Jamais de sa vie, l'ex-basketteur n'avait vu l'empereur dans un tel état de panique et d'angoisse et par-dessus tout, il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Il se souvenait de l'avertissement du chirurgien sur la mémoire d'Akashi mais Kuroko persistait à penser que cela était juste dû au choc et que quand ils se reverraient, Akashi lui reparlerait. Mais une fois sur place, ses illusions furent vite réduites en morceaux.

À peine était-il entré dans la chambre et salué le blessé en lui demandant comment il se sentait qu'Akashi avait pris une posture défensive en le regardant avec méfiance.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Je ne vous connais pas...

\- Je m'appelle Kuroko Tetsuya. Je suis ton voisin. Et également ton ami.

\- C'est étrange, je ne me rappelle pas de vous. Et que m'est-il arrivé ? Je ne me souviens plus de rien...

Kuroko qui avait gardé son expression cynique depuis son arrivée, lui adressa un petit sourire. Dans son fort intérieur, il était stupéfait et troublé. Jamais Akashi n'avait été aussi poli envers lui, et jamais il ne l'avait vouvoyé. Non, en fait, ni lui, ni personne, sauf son père et ses professeurs. Malgré le fait d'avoir été averti que son amour secret pourrait avoir perdu la mémoire, il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Était ce possible qu'il ne retrouve pas la mémoire ? Peut-être se souviendrait-il de tout sauf de lui ?

Il laissa ses interrogations de côté pour le moment pour se concentrer sur le blessé. À sa demande, Kuroko lui parla de leur relation, de sa vie avant son arrivée à l'hôpital. Il lui expliqua tout depuis qu'il le connaissait. Il lui parut bon d'omettre sa période « psychotique » et un peu dangereux sur les bords.

« Ne lui rappelez rien qui puisse le choquer ou lui faire regretter sinon, il se pourrait qu'il refasse une crise de panique ! » lui avait confié le chirurgien à son arrivée à l'hôpital.

Le jeune professeur lui expliqua également qu'après avoir été diplômé de Rakuzan, le jeune homme à la chevelure rouge avait entrepris des études d'économie dans l'université de Kyoto. Son père lui avait proposé de loger dans la demeure secondaire des Akashi mais le fils avait refusé et avait plutôt demandé un prêt pour s'acheter un appartement à Kyoto.

\- Mais pourtant, Kyoto est loin de Tokyo, lui fit remarquer le rouge. Pourquoi aurais-je choisi ce lieu ?

\- Je ne sais pas Akashi-kun... parfois et même souvent, je ne comprenais pas tes choix. Mais c'est dans un pur hasard, ou le destin, qui a fait que je n'ai pas trouvé d'appartement sur Tokyo pour suivre mes études de professeur des écoles mais à Kyoto, à côté de chez toi.

\- Et ensuite ? Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? S'intéressa le patient.

\- Et bien, nous avons vécu côte à côte pendant cinq ans_et c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui_ puis nous avons été diplômé tous les deux. Maintenant, je travaille dans une école primaire à Tokyo mais je vis à côté de chez toi à Kyoto.

Quant à toi, Akashi-kun, tu as commencé à travailler dans l'entreprise de ton père et en parallèle, tu joues au shogi au niveau professionnel. Tu es vraiment exceptionnel Akashi-kun...

Les deux jeunes hommes parlèrent ainsi durant plusieurs heures. Ce fut alors l'heure de rentrer. L'ex-joueur fantôme lui promit de revenir le lendemain.

Arrivé chez lui, le bleuté soupira : c'était trop d'émotions d'un coup. Il fallait qu'il se détende. Pour cela, quoi de mieux qu'un peu de basket ? Sachant que chaque samedi Kagami, Aomine et Kise se réunissaient pour jouer près de la maison du blond qui habitait aussi Kyoto, il décida de les rejoindre pour se vider l'esprit. Il se souvenait de leur dispute enfantine pour choisir le lieu.

\- Mais pourquoi Kyoto ? Avait rechigné Kagami. Il y pleins de terrains à Tokyo et en plus, on a le Maji Burger juste à côté !

\- Ho ? Bakagami aurait-il la flemme de se déplacer lors de ses jours de congés ? L'avait provoqué le basané.

\- De quoi Ahomine ? Moi au moins, je ne suis pas un pervers !

\- Répète pour voir ? Avait répliqué la panthère.

\- Ça suffit, Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun ! Moi, ça me dérange pas qu'on joue ici, avait dit Kuroko. Ça m'arrange plutôt...

\- Euh... en fait, Kurokocchi, c'est moi qui ai demandé Kyoto... Comme je suis toujours en déplacement en semaine et le week-end à Kyoto, c'est plus simple.

\- Mouais, il a qu'à toi et à Kuroko que ça arrange ! Bougonnait le basketteur aux sourcils extravagants. Je me tape tout le trajet avec ce crétin !

La dispute avait duré plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que l'ex-capitaine de la Génération Miracle arrive pour venir chercher le bleuté, intervienne et tranche pour eux.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est Tetsuya qui « se tape » comme tu dis, le trajet Tokyo-Kyoto tous les jours ? Tu pourrais faire des efforts Kagami !

Sa voix était un peu cassante et lorsque Kagami voulut répliquer, le regard noir que lui avait lancé Akashi l'en dissuada, ne voulant pas retenter l'expérience de leur première rencontre.

Kuroko retrouva donc ses compagnons de jeu sur leur terrain habituel. Ils se saluèrent et sans plus de cérémonies commencèrent un deux contre deux. Aomine et Kise affrontaient Kagami et son ombre. Les ex-joueurs de Seirin se faisaient malmener par leurs adversaires. L'ex-lumière remarqua le trouble de son coéquipier et arrêta le jeu.

\- Oï Kuroko ! C'est quoi ces passes ratées ? Tu joues mieux que ça !

\- Dis plutôt que c'est toi qui n'arrive pas à me tenir tête, le provoqua le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus nuit.

\- T'as dit quoi, Ahomine ? Tu veux te battre ? Réagit Kagami en accentuant bien sur le « aho ».

\- Calmez vous, vous deux ! Supplia Kise.

\- Désolé Kagami-kun. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre. Je ne me sens pas bien.

\- Tetsu, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Finalement perdu patience avec les gamins ? Rigola l'ex As de Tôo.

\- Non, c'est pas ça.

\- C'est la faute de ce dangereux psychopathe ? Suggéra son meilleur ami.

\- C'est vrai Kurokocchi ? Akashicchi t'a fait quelque chose ? S'exclama le blond alors que Kuroko ne répondait pas.

\- Akashi-kun est à l'hôpital, lâcha-t-il enfin. Et il est dans un état assez inquiétant... Il a perdu la mémoire.

\- HEEEEEIIINNNNN ?

La bombe avait été lâchée. Tout le monde était surpris, pour ne pas dire choqué. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait s'imaginer un jour devoir visiter l'Empereur à l'hôpital et encore moins qu'il aie une perte de mémoire ! Ils se retinrent tout commentaires pour ne pas inquiéter davantage leur petit bleuté, surtout Kagami sachant l'affection particulière que portait son ancienne ombre envers le redoutable possesseur de l'emperor eye. Aomine et Kise informèrent le jeune professeur qu'il mettraient au courant les autres anciens membres de la Génération Miracle et qu'ils iraient rendre visite à leur ancien capitaine ensemble. Sur ces mots, le couple partit main dans la main, ou plutôt Aomine soutenant son cher et tendre encore sous le choc, laissant Kuroko et son ancienne lumière seuls. Ces derniers se regardèrent un moment sans parler puis d'un commun accord, toujours sans s'échanger aucun mot, se rendirent dans l'appartement de Kuroko.

Une fois là-bas, Kagami s'installa comme chez lui, comme toujours, après avoir préparé du milk-shake pour son hôte et du café pour lui-même. Il sonda son meilleur ami quelques secondes. Il avait l'habitude de ses longs moments de silence avec lui : ils n'avaient pas besoin de communiquer parfois. Sans se dire quoique ce soit, Kagami et lui s'installaient sur le lit et regardaient un film, comme lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Seulement cette fois là, l'atmosphère était trop lourde et le roux ne supportant plus ce silence, engagea la conversation.

\- Oï Kuroko... On dirait un fantôme ! Tu es encore plus transparent que d'habitude.

\- …Désolé...

\- Crache le morceaux, conseilla-t-il. Je sers aussi à ça, non ?

\- Kagami-kun, est-ce que tu penses qu'il retrouvera la mémoire ?

\- J'en sais rien, je suis pas toubib ! Mais connaissant la crevette, enfin Akashi, il ira bien.

\- Et s'il se souvenait de tout sauf de moi ? Je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas, répéta Kuroko. Je ne me suis même pas encore déclaré.

\- T'inquiète ! Je suis sûr que ça ira et tu le feras...

\- Comment tu peux être si optimiste, Kagami-kun ?

\- C'est toi qui est trop pessimiste !

Les deux amis discutèrent pendant un long moment. Kuroko confiait à son meilleur ami toutes ses craintes, ses angoisses, ses questionnements, ses doutes, tout. Et son interlocuteur l'écoutait et essayait de le rassurer. Au fil des années, Kagami était devenu son confident et son soutien et vice versa, Kuroko avait le même place dans le cœur du roux.

Les jours passaient et la routine revint. Le jeune professeur enseignait aux enfants et rentrait à Kyoto le soir. La seule chose qui avait changé c'était qu'il rendait visite à Akashi à l'hôpital tous les soirs. Ils avaient commencé à tisser de nouveaux liens. Akashi appréciait la compagnie de l'ancien joueur de Seirin et il lui arrivait de parler avec lui durant plusieurs heures d'affilées. Ses souvenirs revenaient petit à petit au grand soulagement de Kuroko et du chirurgien.

Un mois passa et le chirurgien avait enlevé le plâtre que portait l'empereur qui avait retrouvé la majeure partie de ses souvenirs. Il se souvenait des éléments principaux de sa vie, de ses anciens coéquipiers de Teiko et Rakuzan. De Kuroko. Malgré cette bonne nouvelle, Kuroko remarqua un détail qui le blessait mais ne dit rien. Akashi avait certes arrêté de le vouvoyer mais il persistait à l'appeler Kuroko-san et non Tetsuya comme il en avait l'habitude. Ses proches l'appelaient par son prénom mais lorsque c'était lui, c'était différent. Complètement différent ! Il y avait quelque chose de spécial, d'unique... Akashi l'appelait toujours par son prénom même lorsqu'il était redevenu lui-même (même si au début il l'avait interpellé par son nom pendant la finale de la Winter Cup pendant leur première année de lycée). En y pensant, il avait recommencé à s'adresser aux autres par leur nom de famille. Mais pas pour lui. Lui, il restait toujours Tetsuya et cela ne lui déplaisait pas.

Alors qu'il ne restait que quelques jours avant sa sortie d'hôpital, Kuroko retrouva Akashi roulé en boule, caché dans ses couvertures.

\- Akashi-kun ? Tu te sens bien ? Je vais appeler un docteur, s'inquiéta le visiteur.

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je suis désolé, Kuroko-san... Je suis désolé... Je suis désolé...

La voix d'Akashi était faible et plaintive. Elle traduisait une faiblesse dont Kuroko n'était pas habitué. Même après sa perte de mémoire, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges restait quelqu'un de fort avec une personnalité imposante. Il était d'une gentillesse incomparable à aucune autre personne selon le petit bleuté. Il était redevenu le même qu'avant mais son côté psychotique qui apparaissait de temps en temps avant son hospitalisation n'était jamais apparu et Akashi ne se souvenait pas de ce détail troublant jusqu'à présent.

\- Je me souviens de tout, avoua-t-il. J'ai été ignoble envers tout le monde et surtout envers toi. Je ne mérite même pas ton pardon...

\- Akashi-kun, personne ne t'en rigueur pour cela. L'erreur est humaine... Il nous arrive parfois de faire de mauvais choix et de vivre des choses qu'on souhaite oublier mais c'est en affrontant nos cauchemars que l'on devient meilleur.

\- Mais je t'ai fait souffrir pendant tant d'années...

\- Cependant, tu es redevenu toi-même et c'est ce qui compte, tu ne penses pas ? Le passé est le passé, on ne peut pas le changer. Cet « autre toi » fait de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Le toi de maintenant et cet autre toi formez un tout, lui confia Kuroko. C'est ce qui fait le Akashi-kun que tout le monde connaît et apprécie. Que j'apprécie... murmura-t-il ensuite.

\- … Mais... je... j'ai... je suis désolé. J'ai besoin... d'être seul... balbutia le patient de l'hôpital.

\- Je repasserai plus tard dans ce cas. Repose-toi bien Akashi-kun.

Sur ces mots Kuroko se retourna pour partir. Voir son amour secret si troublé le déstabilisait grandement et cette situation ne faisait qu'attiser son inquiétude. Il n'avait pas réussi à le rassurer : quel piètre ami il faisait ! Il s'en voulait pour cela. Il devait remédier à ce problème. Et rapidement !

Alors qu'il partait, une main s'agrippa à son poignet. Le jeune bleuté se retourna : Akashi s'était relevé, assis sur son lit, il l'avait retenu en affichant un regard sérieux. Ce changement d'humeur déstabilisa l'homme en chemise et l'autre en profita pour tirer sèchement sur sa cravate, ce qui fit tomber Kuroko sur le blessé. À cause_ou plutôt grâce_ à cette chute, les lèvres du professeur d'école rencontrèrent celles de l'empereur. Exactement comme je l'avais calculé ! Fut la pensée du rouge à cet instant. Alors que le bleuté allait se dégager, Akashi l'en empêcha en agrippant d'une main sa cravate et en plaçant l'autre sur sa nuque. Quelques secondes plus tard, il laissa respirer son compagnon.

\- Monte, lui intima-t-il.

Kuroko obéit sans poser de questions comme hypnotisé. Sa raison s'était envolée pour laisser son instinct et ses sentiments s'exprimer dès l'instant où ses lèvres avaient touché ses jumelles si désirées et encore désirables. Il était à présent à califourchon sur la personne dont il rêvait tous les soirs et cette personne l'embrassait avec fougue et lui ne manquait pas à répondre à ses baisers enflammés. Cette danse sensuelle de leurs bouches dura un moment et devenait de plus en plus torride. Et le pauvre enseignant ne savait plus où donner de la tête complètement perdu dans les méandres du plaisir.

Akashi, lui restait calme ou du moins essayait de le rester, savourant chaque baiser et chaque réaction de l'homme penché au dessus de lui. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Il voulait plus, beaucoup plus que des baisers. Il le désirait en entier, il voulait tout : son cœur, son corps, son âme, qu'il l'aime comme lui l'aimait. Qu'il le désire comme lui le désirait pendant toutes ces années. Un seul problème l'empêchait de lui avouer : son égo, il attendait que lui fasse le premier pas. Mais si c'était seulement cela... sa personnalité aussi était un problème ou plutôt cette partie qu'il n'aimait pas : il avait peur de le blesser. Cependant étant un Akashi, il lui était impensable d'avouer quoique ce soit à quiconque ! Jamais il ne confierait ses sentiments les plus intimes à autrui ! Jamais !

Mais il avait craqué, toutes ces longues années à attendre... Il n'avait plus supporté de le voir se rapprocher de l'autre rouquin « désobéissant ». Il soupçonnait même une relation entre eux. Alors lorsqu'il les avait vu se rapprocher, il avait cherché à provoquer l'homme qu'il désirait, voulant le rendre jaloux mais Kuroko, comme toujours, ne montrait aucune émotion.

Alors que leurs langues continuaient leur danse sensuelle, Akashi en profita pour passer une de ses mains sous la chemise de son compagnon. Ses doigts effleurèrent d'abord sa peau puis allèrent jouer sur son torse. Kuroko frissonna au contact de cette main baladeuse qui lui arracha un soupir de plaisir. Tout à coup, dans un élan de lucidité, il se rendit compte de sa situation et du lieu où il se trouvait. Il paniqua :

\- Attend Akashi-kun... On ne peut pas... faire ce genre de chose... ici, arriva-t-il à articuler. De plus tu es blessé.

L'interpellé rit doucement et enleva sa main intruse. Tout ce passe exactement selon mon plan. Comme je m'y attendais, Tetsuya, tu ne me déçois jamais, comme toujours, pensa l'empereur. Sa comédie avait bien marché. Il se souvenait de sa période psychotique depuis un bon moment mais il ne l'avait pas avoué à Kuroko. Sous l'incompréhension de son alter-égo, il attrapa son portable et composa un numéro :

\- C'est bien cela. Mettez le plan B en exécution tout de suite ! Je ne veux aucun problème.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais Aka... Mmmh mmmh !

Alors que Kuroko répliquait, l'homme aux yeux rouges le fit taire en l'embrassant une fois de plus avec fougue. Il mordilla ses lèvres jusqu'à les rendre encore plus rouges et gonflées qu'elles ne l'étaient. Il alla ensuite déposer quelques baisers papillons dans son cou et de temps en temps mordilla sa peau sensible laissant des marques.

\- Personne ne nous dérangera à présent, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Tu es à moi !

Sur ces mots, sa bouche revint s'occuper de son cou tandis que ses mains_sa main droite étant déjà guérie_déboutonnaient doucement la chemise de l'être aimé en frôlant de temps à autre cette peau pâle qui apparaissait. Kuroko avait une fois de plus abandonné sa raison et répondait aux caresses qu'on lui offrait. Il se laissait aller et tenait les larges épaules de son partenaire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de montrer son plaisir en poussant des petits soupirs d'aise. Alors qu'il était perdu dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait, il ne put retenir un gémissement lorsqu'Akashi posa ses lèvres sur un de ses tétons. Ce dernier, en entendent ce son envoûtant, mordilla ce bout de chair tandis qu'une de ses mains s'occupait de l'autre.

\- Akashi-kun... attend, arrête... s'il te plaît... parvint à prononcer Kuroko.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Lui demanda son partenaire en accédant à sa requête à la surprise de l'autre.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas, Akashi-kun. Tu es blessé.

\- Non, je ne le suis plus. Depuis un moment déjà, affirma le possesseur de l'emperor eye. Et tu penses que je vais te laisser partir dans cet état ? Rigola doucement le rouge en touchant du bout des doigts la bosse qui déformait son pantalon.

Kuroko ne répondit pas et rougit. Il déplaça les mains de celui qui le touchait. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir continuer, il ne savait même pas si Akashi était sérieux. Après tout, il ne lui avait même pas dit ses sentiments : il pouvait juste s'amuser avec lui et c'était ce qu'il souhaitait le moins. Le doute s'insinua dans son esprit. Il ne savait plus quoi faire ni où se mettre. Il voulait juste être invisible et disparaître.

\- Écoute, si je fais ça, c'est parce que je te veux. Pas seulement ton corps mais aussi ton cœur. Je t'aime Tetsuya.

L'empereur avait prononcé les mots que Kuroko voulait entendre durant tant d'années. C'est comme s'il lisait en moi...Il a su comprendre ce que je ressens. Ses joues s'empourprèrent en entendant ces mots et surtout son prénom après ces longues semaines de la bouche de la personne qu'il aimait. Jamais il n'avait pensé pouvoir entendre ces mots magiques et uniques.

\- Et toi, Tetsuya, que ressens tu ? Voulut savoir Akashi même s'il connaissait d'avance la réponse.

\- Je t'aime aussi Akashi-kun, murmura doucement Kuroko.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent davantage. Akashi lui offrit un sourire et l'embrassa une fois de plus. Rassuré et heureux que ses sentiments soient réciproques, l'enseignant répondit au baiser le cœur battant et s'abandonna dans les bras de son présent amant.

Un moment passa et le chirurgien décida qu'Akashi pouvait quitter l'hôpital. Pour l'occasion, Kuroko vint accompagné de son meilleur ami et de la fiancée de ce dernier. Seulement lorsqu'il arrivèrent, il trouvèrent la chambre vide.

\- C'est bizarre, il y a toujours ses affaires ici... constata Hana, l'âme sœur de Kagami.

\- Je me demande où il est...

\- Je me demande si... commença Kuroko en toquant à la porte de la salle de bain, si Akashi-kun n'est pas sous la douche.

\- Je ne pense pas... On n'entend pas l'eau couler, affirma le roux.

\- Il est peut-être dedans, blessé, s'inquiéta le petit ami du disparu. Je vais vérifier.

Au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit toute seule laissant apparaître un Akashi avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille. Hana émit un cri de surprise et de gêne et se retourna cacher son visage dans le torse de son amant qui poussa un soupir lorsqu'il vit disparaître son meilleur ami dans la salle de bain.

De l'autre côté, l'empereur avait profité de la surprise de son chéri pour le plaquer contre le mur et l'embrasser langoureusement. Toujours avec autant de délicatesse, comme d'habitude ! Pensa Kuroko sur le coup qui se laissa faire.

\- T'ai-je manqué au point que tu te jettes tout seul dans la gueule du loup ou bien tu savais que je serais là et tu es venu m'espionner ? S'amusa Akashi. Petit pervers !

\- Non... ce... c'est une coïncidence ! Rougit le dit « pervers ». J'ai juste supposé... que tu serais... peut-être là... blessé.

Kuroko avait du mal à aligner plusieurs mots sous l'assaut des baisers de son amant. Alors qu'Akashi se montrait plus entreprenant en laissant ses mains se balader sous le polo de l'ancien joueur fantôme, celui qui subissait ces douces tortures l'arrêta prétextant que du monde les attendait dehors et qu'on risquait de les entendre. De plus, en rougissant encore plus, il lui confia qu'il préférait être rentré à la maison pour continuer. Face à cette affirmation et l'air gêné de son Tetsuya, l'homme en serviette consentit à cette demande et le laissa sortir après lui avoir volé un énième baiser. De retour dans la chambre, Kagami remarqua le teint rouge de son confident et lui offrit un sourire malicieux pleins de sous-entendus qui embarrassa davantage l'homme.

L'ancien As de Seirin au volant d'une Toyota Corola Verso noire conduisait son meilleur ami et son amant chez eux. Hana avait laissé la place de devant à Akashi et s'était installée à l'arrière avec Kuroko. Les deux hommes devant ne s'échangeaient pas un mot mais l'empereur se retournait de temps en temps pour voir l'élu de son cœur discuter calmement avec Hana. Quelques instants passèrent et Akashi se tourna encore une fois vers les passagers de derrière. La jeune femme à la chevelure bleue nuit était penchée sur son amant et lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille ; ce qui fit rougir le récepteur de ce murmure. Son visage s'était tellement empourpré qu'il rivalisait avec la couleur de cheveux de l'empereur. Il secoua vivement la tête pour affirmer la négation. Cette réaction n'échappa pas à ce dernier et croisa le regard de son amour qui prit davantage de couleurs, ce qui le fit sourire Akashi. Il voulait absolument savoir ce que lui avait dit la bleutée mais il ne s'inquiéta pas pour cela : il allait le savoir de toute façon, très bientôt. Il le découvrirait, parole d'Akashi !

À peine avait-il posé le pied chez lui et fermé la porte à clé qu'Akashi laissa tomber son sac et s'attaqua à son amant : il le plaqua contre la dite porte et s'empara avidement de ses lèvres. Il mordilla un moment ses lèvres avant de demander l'accès en léchant la lèvre supérieure de son chéri qui laissa sa langue s'insinuer dans sa bouche et rencontrer son homologue. S'en suivit un baiser enflammé, exprimant tout le désir et l'envie des deux amoureux. Ce manège dura plusieurs minutes, les deux hommes restant juste là, au pas dans l'entrée de la maison à s'embrasser avec sensualité et à en perdre haleine. Puis Akashi interrompit l'échange et guida l'élu de son cœur vers le canapé du salon sur lequel il le poussa et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Il le dominait.

\- Tetsuya, dis-moi, que t'a dit Aomine ? (Ndt : Hana est la petite sœur de notre basané préféré, j'ai nommé Aomine Daiki.)

\- Rien, pourquoi ? Rougit le jeune homme allongé sur le canapé.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi as-tu rougi ? Je veux savoir, insista-t-il. Puisque tu ne réponds pas, je te propose un petit jeu... à chaque fois que tu refuses de me répondre, je devrai te punir... continua-t-il alors que Kuroko ne répondait pas. Je reprends donc : que t'a-t-elle dit ?

Silence. Le rouge passa alors une de ses mains sous le haut de son homme et reformula sa question. Encore un silence. Il passa sa deuxième main. Une fois de plus, il posa la même question. Toujours rien : ses mains vinrent titiller ses boutons de chair. Kuroko poussa un gémissement des plus érotiques et colla leurs bassins en se cambrant.

\- Si tu y prends plaisir, ce n'est plus une punition... observa Akashi. Dans ce cas, je vais te faire tellement de bien que je vais te faire gémir de plaisir tellement fort que tous les voisins t'entendront, qu'en dis-tu ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque et sensuelle.

\- Non ! S'il te plaît ! Ne fait pas ça...

L'empereur l'ignora et continua le traitement sur ses tétons tout en s'acharnant sur son cou. Kuroko essaya de se débattre sous lui, sans vraiment de conviction car les seuls sons qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient ses gémissements de plaisir. Alors qu'il sentit une main intruse déboutonner son pantalon et des doigts s'insinuer dans son boxer, il sut qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter contre l'empereur. Il capitula haletant.

\- D'accord... je vais tout... te dire mais... Arrête, je t'en prie... Aaah... pas ici !

Satisfait, Akashi arrêta l'exploration du corps de son amant sans pour autant retirer ses mains.

\- Alors ?

\- Et bien... Hana-san m'a demandé si, commença-t-il en rougissant, si on avait déjà... si on était déjà allé.. jusque...

Kuroko était tellement gêné qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots. Il balbutiait. À ce moment là, Akashi le trouva mignon à croquer, à ne pas pouvoir prononcer jusqu'au bout sa phrase.

\- En gros, elle t'a demandé si on avait déjà couché ensemble.

Il avait dit les mots que le pauvre professeur sous lui peinait à dire de manière plus... disons littéraire. Il hocha la tête pour acquiescer aux mots de l'homme qui le dominait. L'homme à la chevelure rougeâtre sourit, fier de lui avoir tout fait avouer. Et c'est pour cela que je vais te récompenser par la meilleure des manières. Tu ne pourras qu'en redemander plus ! Pensa intérieurement le propriétaire des lieux.

Akashi ne fit alors plus grand cas de ses états d'âme lorsqu'il arrivèrent dans sa chambre et qu'il s'installa au dessus de son amant allongé sur le lit « king size ».

Kuroko devint tout bonnement extatique quand Akashi entreprit de malmener ses mamelons une fois de plus, mais avec sa bouche cette fois-ci après lui avoir enlevé son polo. Il gémissait outrageusement en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son petit ami. Plus apte à patienter davantage, Akashi descendit le pantalon que l'enseignant portait, ainsi que le boxer. Il se débarrassa également de ses propres vêtements pour être à égalité avec lui puis glissa une main entre les cuisses de Kuroko qui put admirer son corps sculpté par un entraînement régulier. Il allait le préparer consciencieusement, il n'était pas question de blesser son ange. Il allait faire en sorte que son Tetsuya en demande encore et encore. Si le bleuté ressentit une légère gêne au premier doigt, l'introduction du deuxième provoqua un élancement. La douleur du troisième passa rapidement inaperçue lorsqu'ils frôlèrent sa prostate. Il poussa un cri étranglé. Il rejeta la tête en arrière en haletant.

Lorsqu'Akashi sentit que son amour était prêt, il le souleva un peu pour mieux le prendre. Kuroko noua ses jambes autour de son chéri et s'accrocha à ses épaules. Des larmes de douleur lui montaient aux yeux mais il tenta de les contenir. Il avait désiré que l'empereur le prenne durant tant d'années, alors hors de question de s'arrêter maintenant juste pour une petite douleur. Akashi essaya de détourner la douleur de son bleuté en caressant son ventre et embrassant langoureusement sa gorge. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kuroko lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait continuer d'un bref mouvement de hanche. Il se permit d'entrer entièrement dans l'antre chaude de son amant et d'amorcer un lent mouvement de va et vient.

Puis les mouvements se firent plus prononcés et les gémissements du bleuté devinrent de plus en plus forts au fur et à mesure que sa prostate était malmenée.

Kuroko en voulait encore et encore et le faisait savoir d'une voix plus que sensuelle, elle était un appel à la luxure ! Akashi accéda à sa requête et le pilonna davantage, faisant grincer le lit. Finalement l'orgasme terrassa Kuroko qui jouit en criant le nom de son amant qui donna quelques coups de reins supplémentaires avant de se répandre en lui. Il le garda une longue minute contre lui pour savourer l'instant puis se détacha pour s'installer plus confortablement. Le jeune professeur, exténué, se pelotonna contre lui.

\- Je t'aime Seijuro-kun.

Entendre son amant enfin prononcer son prénom le fit sourire et après lui avoir volé un chaste baiser, il murmura :

\- Moi aussi, mon Tetsuya... Moi aussi !

Sur ces mots, les deux amoureux s'endormirent enlacés, heureux.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tout le monde!

Je reviens avec la suite et la fin de "A la recherche du bonheur"!

Merci pour les reviews, j'étais tellement contente que j'en ai pleuré xD Du coup, je vous réponds:

Cookiiie: Merci pour ta review, elle m'a beaucoup touchée. Et voici enfin la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te satisfaire!

ellie27: vouiiii, le Aka-Kuro c'est la viiie *_* Ok, je me calme... Sur ce voici la suite, régale toi!

Nakatsu: Il y aura encore plus de moments tout mignons entre ces deux là dans ce chapire... j'espère que tu vas te régaler!

kama-chan59: bien sûr que je ne vais pas en rester là! J'ai déjà plusieurs projets en tête mais je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer. Donc... voici la suite!

Jinka-San: Merci pour ta review, elle m'a émue! En espérant te satisfaire une fois encore!

Rendez vous en bas, bonne lecture~

* * *

TROUVER LE BONHEUR

Le réveil sonnait maintenant depuis quelques minutes mais le jeune homme refusait de se lever. Il était bien trop fatigué et confortablement installé dans le grand lit avec son amant. Une minute, son amant ? Il émergea un peu de son sommeil palpant la place à côté de lui : vide. La sonnerie commençait vraiment à l'exaspérer. Il l'éteignit et s'étira : une légère douleur aux hanches, signe d'une nuit animée, le réveilla pour de bon. Il regarda autour de lui.

Il se trouvait dans la spacieuse chambre de son amant avec lequel il avait passé la soirée_et la nuit. De longs rideaux en velours empêchaient la lumière du soleil de l'aveugler. Le regard de l'enseignant s'égara sur le bureau en bois massif situé entre la fenêtre_qui se trouvait à droite du lit_et la porte. Tout un tas de dossiers reposaient dessus. Finalement, il posa ses yeux sur la table de nuit à sa gauche. Là, il trouva un ouvrage traitant d'économie. Un post-it était posé dessus.

« Bonjour Tetsuya,

je suis dans la cuisine, on se retrouve pour le petit déjeuner.

Seijuro. »

L'homme aux cheveux bleus sourit. Voilà un peu plus de quatre mois qu'il avait fini par se mettre en couple avec Akashi après des années à l'aimer en secret. Encore aujourd'hui, il s'étonnait de la tendresse dont faisait preuve l'économiste aux cheveux rougeoyant. L'ancien capitaine de Rakuzan était davantage une personne calme, digne et qui imposait le respect mais lorsqu'il était en compagnie de son amant, il devenait une tout autre personne : câlin, tendre, quémandeur, aimant, possessif le qualifiaient plus qu'autre chose. Parfois, il lui arrivait même d'agir de manière enfantine ce que Kuroko trouvait adorable.

Après s'être rendu présentable, vêtu d'une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée. L'odeur d'omelette emplit ses narines. Il s'avança vers son amant qui faisait la vaisselle dans la cuisine. La table avait déjà été mise. Kuroko posa son front contre l'épaule de celui qui jadis se faisait appeler « empereur » et y prit appui. Akashi mit fin à ses activités mais ne se retourna pas pour autant.

\- Bonjour Tetsuya.

\- Bonjour Akashi-kun...

\- Tetsuya, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ta façon de t'adresser à moi ?

Akashi s'était soudainement retourné et avait pris en coupe le visage de son amant lorsque ce dernier l'avait appelé par son nom et non par son prénom. Son regard perçant fixait les yeux céruléens de son interlocuteur. Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard pendant un moment. Puis Kuroko céda :

\- Que j'arrêtais de t'appeler par ton nom...

\- C'est bien, le gratifia Akashi en lui offrant un sourire en coin. Et aussi, dorénavant, n'utilise plus de suffixe de politesse avec moi.

\- D'accord Aka... Seijuro.

Le professeur fut aussitôt récompensé par un chaste baiser. Alors que l'enseignant pensait pourvoir partir et profiter de ces fameuses omelettes cuisinées par son amant_d'habitude c'était lui qui s'occupait du petit déjeuner_il fut surpris de sentir une main intruse s'insinuer sous sa chemise. Il frissonna : la main de l'héritier des Akashi caressait le bas de son dos, le creux de ses reins. Akashi savait parfaitement qu'il touchait un endroit sensible de ce corps si désirable. Il eut un léger sourire narquois.

\- C'est ta punition pour ne pas m'avoir appelé par mon prénom tout à l'heure.

\- J'étais à moitié réveillé, se justifia l'ancien joueur fantôme. Aaah.. arrête... s'il te plaît... pas ici ! Gémit-il sentant que l'autre main de l'homme aux yeux rouges s'était aventurée sous sa ceinture essayant d'atteindre l'objet de ses désirs.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu veuilles arrêter cependant... Ronronna l'autre.

\- Oï, Kuroko ? Tu es là ? Akashi ? Vous êtes...

L'intrus se sut en arrivant dans cuisine et trouvant des deux amants dans une situation assez intime. Il ne fit aucun commentaire ; il se contenta de soupirer. Kuroko ayant vu l'intrus, se dégagea de son doux bourreau, réajusta ses vêtements en quelques secondes et fit semblant de nettoyer le plan de travail juste derrière lui. Quant à Akashi qui semblait exaspéré, soupira.

\- On frappe avant d'entrer Kagami, lui reprocha l'ancien capitaine de Rakuzan.

\- J'ai frappé, répliqua aussitôt le roux grognon. Oï, Kuroko ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? On t'attend depuis une demi heure. Aomine n'arrête pas de se plaindre, j'en peux plus.

\- Pardon Kagami-kun, mais je ne peux pas venir aujourd'hui, répondit interpellé d'une voix désintéressée et plate.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air désolé du tout ! Tu ne peux pas nous laisser maintenant alors qu'on affronte les gars de Tokyo la semaine prochaine !

\- C'est juste cette fois, je ne peux pas m'entraîner avec vous aujourd'hui.

Il pointa son doigt vers le calendrier. On pouvait voir indiqué à la date du 18 septembre « Otou-san ». L'ancien As de Seirin se renfrogna : il avait complètement oublié que ce jour était spécial pour son meilleur ami ; c'était un jour de deuil. Akashi revint au sujet précédent demandant ce qu'il se passait la semaine prochaine. Il savait que son amant s'entraînait encore au basket le samedi et qu'il affrontait des équipes de street-basket mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était l'importance de ce match. C'était un match comme les autres, non ? Le basketteur aux cheveux turquoises, presque blancs s'empressa de répondre à sa question.

\- La dernière fois, on a perdu contre eux parce que nous n'étions pas assez de joueurs, alors nous jouons notre revanche.

Bien qu'ils soient seulement quatre à venir régulièrement s'entraîner_Kagami, Kise, Aomine et lui-même_ leurs anciens coéquipiers venaient prêter main forte de temps en temps lors des matchs mais cette fois là, personne n'avait pu se libérer et ils avaient dû jouer à quatre. Akashi, étant très occupé, n'avait jamais pu participer mais pour cette fois-ci, il promit à son amant qu'il se libérerait et joueraient avec eux. Bien qu'il n'aie pas joué de matchs depuis longtemps, il lui arrivait de faire quelques dribbles lorsqu'il trouvait un peu de temps. Et pour cause, il n'avait rien perdu de son talent du temps où il était encore lycéen.

L'homme aux yeux céruléens lui offrit un beau sourire, content de l'attention dont faisait preuve l'ancien « empereur ». Il rappela au roux qu'il les rejoindraient en fin de matinée. Akashi avait prévu d'accompagner son amant pour rendre hommage à l'homme qui aurait été son « beau-père » mais la veille, sa secrétaire lui avait rappelé qu'il avait une réunion urgente. Il avait bien essayé de changer de jour ou d'horaire mais en vain.

Kuroko arriva devant la tombe de son père. Elle semblait à la limite de l'abandon : les mauvaises herbes avaient envahi le territoire et les fleurs avaient fané. Il comprit alors que sa mère n'était pas venue depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps ! Il commença donc à remettre en état cet endroit.

Depuis toujours, il avait adoré son père. Ce dernier occupait aussi bien le rôle du père que de la mère. Il avait toujours soutenu son fils dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait et il avait été là également lors de la période la plus difficile lorsque le jeune avait du mal à affirmer son orientation sexuelle. Le paternel était au courant de la vie sentimentale de son fils ; il savait les sentiments que nourrissait Kuroko depuis le lycée envers son présent amant. Lors de la dernière année du lycée de son fils, Katsuki_le père du bleuté_avait appris qu'il était atteint d'une maladie incurable et mourut une année plus tard.

Quant à la mère de l'ancien joueur fantôme, Tsubaki, Kuroko ne l'avait jamais vraiment appréciée probablement parce qu'elle ne lui avait jamais témoigné d'amour et qu'elle était rarement dans la demeure familiale. Il avait été élevé que par son père qu'il idolâtrait. Son amertume envers sa génitrice ne faisait que s'accentuer au fil du temps : les rares fois où ils se voyait, soit Tsubaki s'enfermait dans sa chambre, ignorant ainsi son fils, soit ils se disputaient sur moult sujets. Son aigreur envers elle s'intensifia d'un cran lorsqu'il apprit qu'elle trompait son mari et ce depuis longtemps apparemment et que lorsque ce dernier décéda quand il était en première année à l'université de Tokyo, elle s'était remariée quelques mois plus tard. Le malaise persistait davantage entre la mère et le fils puisque Tsubaki n'approuvait pas les relations homosexuelles et de ce fait, Kuroko cachait ses vraies couleurs aux yeux de la femme conservatrice.

Une fois les lieux nettoyés, les mauvaises herbes arrachées, de nouvelles fleurs déposées et plantées, Kuroko pria et s'installa ensuite sur le banc en face de la tombe.

\- Bonjour otou-san, ça faisait longtemps. Je vois que Okaa-san ne vient plus, constata-t-il en marquant une pause comme s'il s'attendait à une réponse. Tu sais, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles cette année. Je travaille dans une école primaire comme je l'avais toujours rêvé. Être enseignant n'est pas de tout repos mais j'aime mon métier.

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage et finalement des larmes commencèrent à couler, la tristesse ayant repris son droit sur ses sentiments.

\- J'aurais aimé que tu sois là aujourd'hui, otou-san. Tu me manques trop... Beaucoup trop... Ah ! Ça ne me ressemble pas d'être si émotif. Mais tu sais ? Je suis heureux aujourd'hui. Je suis parvenu à mes objectifs : tu te souviens de Seijuro ? … enfin d'Akashi-kun ? Après cinq ans, je suis enfin en couple avec lui ! C'est incroyable, n'est-ce-pas ? Il prend bien soin de moi, il remarque toujours tout et il sait tout, comme toujours. Il voit à travers moi comme dans un livre ouvert, c'est un peu effrayant parfois... Il dit que faire 3 heures de trains chaque matin et soir entre Kyoto et Tokyo est déraisonnable alors il m'a proposé de déménager avec lui et de vivre à Tokyo désormais. Nous déménageons dans trois mois. Je dois avouer qu'il a raison et à cause de ça, je rentre très tard la nuit, du coup on ne peut vraiment profiter du...

\- Tetsuya ?

Une voix féminine l'avait interrompu dans son monologue. Le surnommé leva la tête et vit sa mère avec son beau-père. Il déglutit : il était certain que sa mère avait tout entendu. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure et baissa son regard.

\- Est-ce vrai ce que je viens d'entendre ? Réponds-moi !

La voix de la femme était sévère et froide. Encore plus effrayante qu'Akashi lorsqu'il avait perdu les pédales (si je puis dire ainsi). Son fils n'osa pas répondre : il resta muet et baissa la tête.

\- Réponds, insolent ! Comment oses-tu ignorer ta mère ? Tonna son beau-père.

\- Je n'ai pas de mère, elle a trahi mon père et m'a abandonné ! Et vous non plus, je ne vous reconnais pas en tant que mon père !

CLAC !

Il venait de se prendre une gifle monumentale de la part de la part de sa mère.

\- Comment oses-tu, sale gosse ingrat? Comment crois-tu en être arrivé là ?

\- Pas grâce à toi en tout cas... Tu nous as abandonnés, otou-san et moi.

\- Comment ? S'emporta Tsubaki en empoignant une touffe de cheveux de son fils.

\- Je sais que tu ne m'as jamais aimé de toute façon mais cela ne change rien au fait que tu n'es qu'une traîtresse. Tu trompais otou-san et quelques mois après son décès, tu t'es mariée avec cet homme. Tu as vite tourné la page, Tsubaki.. ou devrais je toujours dire okaa-san.

CLAC !

Il venait de se prendre une autre gifle qui s'était abattue sur son autre joue, les ongles bien soignés de la génitrice avaient fendu sa lèvre. Son beau-père ne réagit même pas lorsqu'il vit un mince filet de sang sur la bouche du jeune homme : il restait en tant que spectateur. Cette guerre entre mère et fils ne le concernait pas.

\- Sale insolent ! Cria la femme.

\- Pourrais tu changer de disque ? Tu te répètes, provoqua davantage Kuroko. Et pour être honnête, oui, tu as bien entendu : je suis gay et j'aime Akashi-kun. Et sache que non, je ne veux même pas de ton héritage car otou-san m'avait déjà confié ce qu'il voulait avant son décès car il savait que tu ne me donnerais rien, lui avoua-t-il l'air neutre tandis que sa mère affichait un air choqué et de plus en plus irrité.

Pendant ce temps, Akashi assistait à sa soi-disant réunion urgente. Plus les minutes passaient et plus il se disait qu'il aurait dû refuser catégoriquement cette réunion : il s'ennuyait fermement. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir été plus insistant et en tant que président de la compagnie, il était certain qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose mais les mots de son amant lui étaient revenus en tête : « Tu ne peux pas abuser de ton statut juste pour être davantage avec moi ! » ; alors, il avait juste cédé et rien fait. En y réfléchissant, depuis sa mise en couple avec son « chaton » comme il l'appelait parfois, il était devenu bien faible. Il était tellement fou de son Tetsuya qu'il était capable de se plier en quatre rien que pour le satisfaire. Mais Kuroko ne demandait jamais de choses compliquées et n'était pas le genre de personne à faire des demandes égoïstes.

Alors qu'Akashi était plongé dans ses pensées, une voix le fit revenir à lui.

\- Président Akashi, c'est urgent !

Eliween Renoux avait fait une entrée fracassante dans la salle de réunion. Elle était la secrétaire de l'homme à la chevelure rougeoyante.

\- Que se passe-t-il Renoux-san ? Demanda le président en se levant. Nous sommes en pleine réunion.

\- Je suis désolée monsieur mais il semblerait que votre am.. je veux dire Kuroko-san ait des problèmes !

Dès que le président avait entendu le nom de son amant, il s'était dirigé aussitôt à la sortie de la pièce et s'était rué sur sa secrétaire.

\- Explique-toi ! Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il vaut mieux que vous veniez président, lui répondit-elle puis elle ajouta aux personnes présentes pour la réunion : je suis désolée, messieurs, dames, la réunion est suspendue. Nous avons une affaire urgente à régler.

Une fois dans la voiture, Eliween au volant, la jeune femme consentit à expliquer la situation.

\- Kagami m'a téléphoné tout à l'heure. Il m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé Kuroko-kun blessé chez vous. Ses blessures semblent superficielles mais dans le doute, j'ai préféré téléphoner à un médecin : comme Midorima-sensei est sur Kyoto cette semaine, je me suis dit que c'était le mieux qualifié pour cela. Il sera là dans une demie heure.

Akashi appréciait fortement sa secrétaire personnelle. C'était une personne compétente et intelligente qui anticipait les situations qui se présentaient à elle. Elle avait toute la confiance d'Akashi et Kuroko. De ce fait, elle était au courant de la relation qu'entretenaient les deux hommes et se réjouissait de les voir heureux. Kuroko et elle se connaissaient bien avant qu'elle ne commence à travailler avec son supérieur : ils s'étaient rencontré à la faculté de Tokyo et s'étaient vite liés d'amitié. Dans la vie de l'enseignant, elle était l'une des femmes les plus importantes de sa vie : elle était comme une sœur pour lui.

Le président pénétra dans sa chambre et découvrit son amant endormi sur le lit et comme l'avait prévenue sa secrétaire, blessé. Aussitôt, il regretta de ne pas l'avoir accompagné. Il bouillonnait de rage contre lui-même et contre les coupables qui avait fait souffrir Kuroko. Il savait quelle mauvaise relation entretenaient mère et fils. Il était au courant de toute sa situation familiale, tous les détails, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que cela en arriverait là. Cependant, il n'avait aucune preuve de la culpabilité de Tsubaki et son mari mais au fond de lui il savait que c'était eux, comme un pressentiment.

Il s'approcha de l'enseignant et de Kagami qui veillait sur son meilleur ami. Le roux ayant enfin remarqué la présence d'Akashi_sans doute trop concentré sur le blessé_leva le regard sur le nouvel arrivant et lui céda la place.

\- Comme il mettait du temps pour nous rejoindre sur le terrain, j'ai préféré vérifier que tout allait bien. Je pensais qu'il avait juste oublié mais quand je suis arrivé, je l'ai trouvé évanoui dans le salon, expliqua Kagami.

\- Midorima-sensei ne devrait plus tarder, leur annonça Eliween. Il m'a envoyé un message comme quoi il était déjà au bout de la rue. Je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore du travail mais tenez moi au courant s'il vous plaît.

Son supérieur hocha la tête pour lui monter qu'il le ferait. Kagami sortit de la chambre également, comprenant qu'il était de trop. Akashi s'installa à côté de son amant sur le lit. Confortablement allongé, il essayait de se calmer. Il soupira et caressa la joue meurtrie de l'endormi en entendant des voix qui venaient du salon.

\- Tetsuya, il est temps de te réveiller. Midorima est là pour t'examiner.

Seul un couinement plaintif lui répondit. Il s'aperçut alors que Kuroko avait ouvert les yeux mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Son expression sur son visage qui d'habitude affichait un petit sourire au réveil était à présent déformé par la peur, voire la terreur. L'homme aux cheveux flamboyants se dit qu'il allait définitivement faire payer les coupables qui avaient mis son compagnon dans cet état. Il voulut l'embrasser pour le rassurer et le calmer un peu mais...

\- Non ! Ne me touche pas ! S'exclama le blessé en se cachant sous les couvertures. Ne me touche pas... Je ne suis qu'un monstre... Une erreur de la nature. Je n'aurais pas dû naître !

Son amant fut étonné_pour ne pas dire choqué_par ces propos. Sur le moment, il ne voulait qu'une chose : le rassurer, lui dire qu'il était tout sauf un monstre, lui prouver qu'il l'aimait, que sans lui il ne pourrait plus vivre. Alors, tout doucement, il descendit la couverture qui le recouvrait et souleva tendrement le bleuté pour le prendre dans ses bras. Inconsciemment, Kuroko lui rendit l'étreinte, plaçant des bras dans le dos de son amant et logea sa tête dans le cou de ce dernier qui sentit les larmes de l'enseignant maculer sa gorge. L'économiste n'avait jamais vu Kuroko dans un tel état de faiblesse. Lui-même n'était pas le genre de personne à être très démonstratif tout passait par des petits détails que Kuroko remarquait et cela lui suffisait. Il n'avait jamais été comme Kagami ou Aomine qui collaient 24h sur 24 l'élu de leur cœur et toutes ces choses qu'Akashi qualifiait de superflu et niais. Tant que Kuroko ne lui reprochait rien, il ne changerait pas ses habitudes. Pourtant, tout de suite, il devait être le plus présent possible pour son amant, quitte à faire des « niaiseries ». Sa priorité était de calmer Kuroko. Il resserra donc son étreinte et commença à masser son dos.

\- Ça va aller Tetsuya. Calme toi. N'écoute pas cette femme. N'écoute que moi : tu n'es pas un monstre ! Suis-je assez clair ? Tu es un être humain tout à fait normal et tu es mon amant. Cela ne changera jamais, quoiqu'il puisse se produire. Tu es à moi et personne d'autre. Tu as compris ? Réponds-moi !

\- Oui, j'ai compris, je suis à toi... Seijuro...

Kuroko s'était légèrement redressé pour regarder dans les yeux d'Akashi pendant que ce dernier lui parlait. La voix rauque, un peu dure qui affirmait une forte possessivité et beaucoup d'amour l'avait calmé en quelques secondes. Il s'était repris en main si vite que cela l'étonnait lui-même. Il n'avait jamais pensé que son « empereur » avait une telle influence sur lui. Son regard céruléen soutenait celui de braise de l'économiste. Comme souvent fasciné par ce regard tellement hypnotisant, il approcha son visage de celui de son compagnon et les lèvres légèrement entr'ouvertes frôla celles d'Akashi. Ce dernier, ayant constaté que le bleuté avait repris ses esprits et qu'il consentait enfin à un baiser, accéda à sa requête. Une de ses mains migra vers les hanches de son homme tandis que l'autre se posa sur sa nuque et finalement happa ces lèvres si désirées. Suite à quelques chastes baisers, il approfondit rapidement le contact, sa langue caressant son homologue. Le baiser sensuel devenait de plus en plus torride. Les deux hommes essayaient de satisfaire la soif qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre. Cette danse amoureuse de leur bouche continua quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'Akashi brise cette dynamique et tire son amant vers lui. Il était à présent allongé, Kuroko au dessus de lui, et continuait ses baisers enflammés. Alors que l'homme aux yeux ardents prévoyait d'aller un peu plus loin en passant une de ses mains sous le haut de son amant, on toqua à la porte. Il soupira : il fallait vraiment qu'on le dérange maintenant ? Il répondit tout de même par un « entrez » froid après s'être redressé et remis en ordre un minimum ses vêtements ainsi que ceux de Kuroko assis entre ses genoux.

Midorima entra dans la chambre et fut surpris de voir ses amis enlacés, bien qu'il ne le montra pas. Cela faisait des mois entiers qu'il ne les avait pas vus, travaillant dans une autre ville à l'autre bout du Japon. Cependant, cette semaine, il était venu à Kyoto pour des affaires professionnelles. De ce fait, il ne savait pas que son meilleur ami avait fini par enfin sortir avec l'enseignant. Il ne s'étonna même pas du fait de ne pas avoir été mis au courant : Akashi était une personne très discrète en ce qui concernait sa vie privée, même auprès de son meilleur ami ; alors il ne s'en offensa même pas. Il pensa même que cette attitude lui ressemblait bien. Le médecin était heureux qu'il aie enfin trouvé le bonheur comme lui l'avait trouvé auprès de son ancien coéquipier de Shutoku, Takao Kazunari. Il se contenta d'adresser un maigre sourire aux amoureux puis laissa ses sentiments professionnels prendre le dessus sur ses sentiments personnels.

Akashi fut viré de la chambre, laissant le docteur examiner tranquillement son patient. Une fois sortit de la pièce, il laissa la rage et la colère l'envahir. Les sourcils froncés, une aura dangereuse émanait de lui. Kagami qui était resté dans le salon, se figea. Il pouvait presque voir un œil doré briller dans le regard froid et assassin du nouvel arrivant. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'ancien meneur de Rakuzan dans un tel état de colère_et encore le mot était un euphémisme pour qualifier son état. Il s'estima heureux d'être à présent un ami qu'un ennemi qu'il prenait presque en pitié. « ...mi... Kagami... Kagami ! Je te parle !» La voix froide d'Akashi le fit sortir de sa torpeur.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je veux que tu fasses des recherches pour moi. Vois ce que tu peux trouver sur Tsubaki Kuroko et son second mari.

\- OK mais...

Le roux s'interrompit en voyant le regard noir du rouge. Il déglutit. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas répliquer et que la requête d'Akashi était sur ce moment davantage un ordre qu'une demande amicale. Il ne valait pas la peine de le mettre encore plus en colère_et s'il le faisait, il savait qu'il le regretterait amèrement pendant longtemps_ alors il se contenta acquiescer.

Le silence régnait dans le salon de l'économiste. Akashi s'était installé dans un fauteuil. Il y trônait tel un roi_ou plutôt un empereur_le visage fermé et digne. Les coudes sur les accoudoirs, les doigts entremêlés au niveau de son visage et le menton posé sur le soutien que formaient ses mains, il regardait en face de lui, sur la porte de sa chambre. Son aura était toujours aussi menaçant et froid. Kagami avait l'impression que s'il s'approchait trop près, il allait y laisser sa peau, alors il s'était assis à l'autre bout de la salle de séjour, inquiet pour son meilleur ami. Il se souvenait des quelques mots que ce dernier avait dit dans son sommeil avant l'arrivée d'Akashi. Ces quelques bribes concernaient sa mère. Même s'il n'était pas très intelligent, il était très futé, et son instinct lui disait que cette situation avait été causé par la génitrice de Kuroko. Il savait que sa situation familiale était très compliquée, mais à son grand regret, il ne connaissait pas tous les détails contrairement à l'autre occupant du salon. Il se demandait bien pourquoi Kuroko refusait de lui raconter quoique ce soit de plus. Avait-il peur qu'il le prenne en pitié ? Ou bien il ne voulait pas le mêler à ses problèmes ? Non, pas possible, pensa le roux, je suis son confident alors pourquoi il me dit rien? Il me fait pas confiance ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Bon... calme toi... Il doit bien avoir une raison ! Je suis sûr qu'il m'en parlera quand il sera prêt !

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et Akashi se lever. Il ne bougea pas. Il les observa sans intervenir. De sa position, il pouvait voir Midorima et l'économiste de profil. Il remarqua le visage très fermé du médecin.

\- Akashi, son état est plus grave que je ne le pensais.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda l'interpellé.

\- J'ai trouvé des marques de coups sur tout son corps. Je pense qu'il à dû se faire frapper à plusieurs reprises avec beaucoup de force. Mais le plus grave, c'est qu'il a aussi été amoché avec un objet coupant... Un couteau ou un cutter, je ne sais pas.

\- Je vois, fit Akashi avec une voix détaché puis il reprit avec une voix menaçante : je m'assurerai que ces deux là soit enfermés...

\- Tu sais qui sont les coupables ? S'étonna le docteur aux yeux émeraudes.

\- Je sais toujours tout mais je n'ai pas encore de preuves solides pour le moment.

\- Sei... Seijuro...

Kuroko avait élevé sa voix pour faire remarquer sa présence coupant court à la discussion des deux hommes qui se ruèrent dans la chambre avec Kagami : Akashi s'approcha de son amant tandis que le policier et le médecin restaient en retrait, au seuil de la sorte. Ces derniers remarquèrent le changement considérable de l'attitude et de l'humeur de l'homme aux cheveux flamboyants. L'air était léger et apaisant et un sourire sincère ornait son visage. Ils n'en furent que plus étonné que ce changement s'était fait en quelques secondes. C'était comme s'il était devenu une nouvelle personne. Ils virent Akashi caresser doucement les cheveux turquoises, presque blancs argentés et embrasser le front de son amant.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Tetsuya ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non... fit ce dernier en secouant légèrement la tête. C'est juste que je... je voulais dormir à côté de toi.

\- Très bien, je vais dormir avec toi.

Akashi avait été légèrement étonné par la requête de son amant mais n'en sourit que davantage. Kagami et Midorima comprirent le message : ils devaient partir et laisser le président s'occuper de l'enseignant. Avant de sortir de la chambre, le médecin se retourna et précisa que Kuroko avait besoin de beaucoup de repos et de changer régulièrement ses pansements. Il laissa l'ordonnance sur la table de chevet et quitta la pièce.

Une fois seuls, Akashi s'allongea à côté de son amant et l'attira vers lui. Ce dernier se pelotonna contre lui, tel un véritable félin, et cala sa tête contre le torse de son homme qui tira un peu plus la couverture sur eux. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux amoureux s'étaient endormis.

Deux semaines s'était écoulés après cet incident. Kuroko guérissait vite et avait repris son travail à l'école primaire de Tokyo. La routine était revenue et pourtant, Akashi avait remarqué que son amant avait légèrement changé : il était devenu plus froid. Il refusait tout contact physique au-delà d'une étreinte et même l'embrasser était devenu compliqué. Il ne savait pas ce que Tsubaki avait dit à son fils, à part le traiter de « monstre », pour que ce dernier soit encore sous le choc et refuse une quelconque approche de sa part. Il s'inquiétait et avait décidé de lui en parler.

Ce soir-là, Akashi avait dû renter très tard à cause d'une réception à laquelle entant que président d'une grande multinationale se devait de participer. Il s'y étaient ennuyé fermement, ses pensées dirigées vers son amant ; et pourtant, d'habitude il aimait ces soirées mondaines où il pouvait marquer sa supériorité. Il voulait juste être auprès de Kuroko et lui parler.

Lorsqu'il rentra enfin chez lui, les lumières étaient éteintes. C'était le calme plat. Il ne comprenait pas : le bleuté devait normalement être là, comme tous les samedis soirs. Il regarda l'heure : il était plus d'une heure du matin. Il supposa alors qu'il dormait. Il se rendit dans le salon où il alluma la lumière et y trouva une bouteille de saké avec un verre et une boîte de chocolats alcoolisés sur la table basse. Aussitôt, il eut peur de comprendre, que ses doutes soient vérifiés alors il se rua dans sa chambre étant sûr de trouver son amant dedans.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux : dans la pénombre, il trouva Kuroko allongé dans le lit « king size » seulement vêtu d'une chemise ouverte et d'un sous-vêtement. La couverture avait été jetée à l'autre bout du lit. L'endormi tenait quelque chose dans ses bras qu'il serrait contre lui, comme une peluche. En s'approchant, l'économiste remarqua qu'en fait c'était l'une de ses chemises que son amant avait dans ses mains. Mais que faisait Kuroko avait un vêtement de son amant contre lui ?! C'était bien ce que se demandait le rouge qui sortit de ses pensées en entendant l'endormi remuer dans le lit. Il le vit grelotter de froid alors il le recouvrit avec la couverture et lui baisa le front avant de se retourner pour quitter la chambre. Cependant, une main le retint par la manche de son costume. Faisant volte-face, il se fit enlacer par son amant qui s'était apparemment réveillé : ce dernier était encore plus séduisant que d'habitude lorsqu'il murmura un « Sei-kun » sensuel dans son oreille. Le récepteur de ce message sembla confus et Kuroko en profita pour le plaquer sur le lit et lui ouvrir la boucle de sa ceinture. Il osa même déboutonner le pantalon et frôler du bout des doigts l'intimité encore protégé dans le sous-vêtement face à lui.

\- Sei-kun... laisse-toi faire, fit la voix sensuelle et suave de Kuroko. Ce soir, c'est moi qui offre.

\- Tetsuya, tu as bu, arrête, chuchota l'assailli qui avait repris un peu de contenance.

\- Sei-kun... je t'aime.

\- Dors, tu as besoin de repos. Si tu m'écoutes, à ton réveil, je te laisse faire ce que tu veux.

Kuroko obéit à la seconde, à la surprise de son amant. Ce dernier, encore un peu secoué, soupira. Bien que la proposition était attirante avec un amant séducteur et complètement excitant, pour ne pas dire bandant, il était hors de question qu'il fasse quoique ce soit alors que le bleuté était ivre, même si l'envie de lui sauter dessus et le faire sien une fois de plus ne lui manquait pas.

Pour se calmer, l'ancien joueur de Rakuzan se rendit dans le salon et y mit de l'ordre avant de s'installer sur le canapé, une tasse de thé à la main et il alluma la télévision. Impossible de se concentrer sur le film ! L'attitude de son amant l'inquiétait : il n'était pas le genre d'homme à boire jusqu'à l'ivresse. Et il y avait encore quelques jours, il refusait encore le contact physique, alors qu'était-il arrivé à l'ancien joueur de Seirin pour qu'il le chauffe de cette manière ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas ! Il continua à philosopher quelques instants avant de s'endormir.

Kuroko se réveilla, assoiffé. Un mal de tête l'assaillait et il avait froid. Il comprit vite pourquoi : il était seulement vêtu d'une chemise grande ouverte et d'un sous-vêtement et dans ses mains, une chemise de son amant. De légères rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues : qu'avait-il fait ? Avait-il commis un acte qu'il aurait à regretter ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Ce qui l'étonna, c'était qu'Akashi n'était pas avec lui. Il pensa qu'il n'était pas rentré alors sans changer de tenue, il sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Pour cela, il devait d'abord passer par le salon où il trouva son homme endormi sur le canapé. Il essaya alors de le réveiller pour que l'endormi puisse se reposer tranquillement dans le lit mais sans succès. Kuroko éteignit la télévision, allongea tant bien que mal son amant dans une position plus confortable qu'à moitié assis. Après l'avoir recouvert, il embrassa ses lèvres.

\- Je suis désolé pour mon comportement ses derniers temps. Dès ton réveil, je promets de me reprendre.

\- Tetsuya, ne t'inquiète pas. Quoiqu'il se produise, je serai toujours de ton côté.

\- Seijuro ?

Plus aucune réponse. Akashi avait-il entendu Kuroko ou bien avait-il simplement parlé dans son sommeil ? L'enseignant ne savait pas mais dans tous les cas, ces paroles lui firent plaisir. Il sourit puis alla se recoucher après avoir étanché sa soif.

Le premier à se réveiller fut Akashi qui, dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, rejoignit son homme dans la chambre pour voir s'il allait mieux. Il le trouva encore endormi, enroulé dans les couvertures. Il s'installa à ses côtés. Il caressa doucement la joue visible puis sa main migra vers ses cheveux.

\- Ça fait du bien, ne t'arrête pas.

Kuroko venait de se réveiller et adressa un petit sourire à Akashi qui fit de même. Le bleuté s'approcha davantage de son amant, se collant à lui. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il parle sérieusement avec lui, qu'il s'explique. Alors après quelques minutes à mettre ses idées en place, il se décala et s'assit. Akashi comprit que le moment de mettre les choses au clair était venu. Il fit de même et attendit que l'enseignant commence.

\- Comme tu dois t'en douter, j'ai rencontré ma mère au cimetière. Nous nous sommes disputés. Nous ne sommes jamais entendus de toute façon. Ça a toujours été la même chose.

Il passa sa main sur son avant bras droit où une blessure n'avait pas encore cicatrisé jusqu'au bout. Il expliqua alors comment cette entrevue c'était produit et Kuroko confirma les soupçons d'Akashi : Kuroko avait bien été battu par sa mère qui l'avait aussi bien blessé physiquement que moralement en l'insultant de tous les noms imaginables, homophobes et blessantes qui avaient traumatisé le bleuté. Ce dernier, choqué, avait commencé à avoir une mauvaise image de lui-même et donc refusait tout contact intime avec son homme. Toutefois, suite à tout cela, il ne voulait pas porter plainte malgré la colère et la contestation de son amant.

\- Tetsuya, elle a transgressé la loi, tu peux et tu dois porter plainte.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine. Ce jour-là, j'ai coupé tous les liens qui me liaient à elle. Je ne veux plus jamais la revoir.

\- Es-tu sûr de cela ? Est-ce vraiment ce que tu souhaites ?

\- Oui, affirma Kuroko, ma vie et mon bonheur sont ici, avec toi. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que de t'avoir à mes côtés.

\- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu désires, je n'insiste pas. Cependant, il y a encore quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Que t'es-t-il arrivé hier ?

\- Hier ? Je ne me souviens de rien... Ai-je fait quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû ?

Et bien, je t'ai trouvé ivre en arrivant et tu m'as même séduit avec cette même tenue.

Kuroko se regarda : il était toujours à moitié nu. Il rougit embarrassé. Akashi pouffa de rire.

\- Je t'avoue que c'était très tentant mais je ne voulais pas le faire alors que tu n'étais pas toi-même.

\- Je suis désolé pour mon comportement. Je ne me souviens rien... À moins que... murmura Kuroko qui semblait réfléchir et déclara quelques minutes plus tard : Si.. C'est ça.. Plus tôt dans la journée, j'avais vu Kagami-kun et Eliween-san. À vrai dire, ils m'ont remonté les bretelles pour mon comportement.

\- Ils ont fait cela ? S'étonna l'ancien « empereur ».

\- Oui, puis nous avons un peu bu et lorsqu'ils sont partis, j'ai continué à boire seul : le saké était si bon que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que... c'est encore flou dans ma tête, je suis désolé, expliqua le bleuté qui avait remonté ses genoux contre son torse et posé sa tête dessus.

\- Je vois, cela explique tout.

\- Je me sens tellement honteux et embarrassé que je ne sais plus où me mettre ou quoi dire, avoua l'enseignant après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Tu n'as qu'à te mettre là...

Sur ces mots, Akashi poussa Kuroko sur le lit et se pencha au-dessus de lui, le dominant. Un sourire moqueur puis pervers s'afficha sur son visage. Cette fois-ci son amant ne lui échapperait pas ! Il avança un de ses genoux jusqu'à toucher cet endroit si intime et sensible de son homme. Le bleuté rougit un peu au contact et gémit doucement.

\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai dû me retenir pour ne pas te sauter dessus pendant ces deux dernières semaines. Tu vas devoir te rattraper. Tu comprends, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, murmura Kuroko joueur qui avait très bien compris ce qu'insinuait son amant.

\- Tetsuya, tu sais très bien qu'il n'est pas prudent de jouer avec moi, prévint le possesseur de l'emperor eye. Tu vas voir ce que cela fait de me forcer à m'abstenir à te toucher si longtemps.

Pendant ce temps là, Kagami se dirigeait vers la maison de l'homme aux cheveux rouges pour lui apporter les derniers documents qu'il avait réussi à trouver sur la mère de son meilleur ami et son beau-père. Fier d'avoir pu accéder à des informations très confidentielles grâce à son métier et sa place dans la police, il marchait d'un pas décidé. Cette fois, il pourrait vraiment se vanter auprès du commanditaire de ces documents. Il ria intérieurement en s'imaginant ce qu'il dirait à l'amant de son confident. En chemin, il croisa Eliween Renoux, la secrétaire personnelle d'Akashi qui, apparemment, se rendait elle aussi chez l'homme au regard de braise. Ils s'échangèrent les formalités puis après un moment de silence la jeune femme supposa qu'elle y était peut-être allée trop fort la veille lorsqu'elle avait réprimandé son ami sur son attitude. Le policier lui confia qu'il aurait dû être plus présent auprès de ce dernier ces derniers temps mais qu'il avait fait le bon choix de lui parler si sérieusement qu'il lui avait finalement tout avoué. Les deux compères continuaient leur chemin dans la bonne humeur, dans l'espoir de trouver Kuroko finalement redevenu fidèle à lui-même. C'est avec cet espoir qu'ils arrivèrent enfin. Ce fut la jeune femme qui toqua : personne se répondit. Le roux supposa qu'il dormaient mais la secrétaire lui affirma avec certitude que son supérieur n'était pas le genre d'homme à faire la grasse matinée. Elle suggéra de sonner. Alors qu'elle allait s'exécuter, elle entendit un léger gémissement. Elle recula et regarda l'homme avec elle qui souriait. Il avait bel et bien entendu lui aussi. Tous les deux comprirent qu'il ne valait pas mieux déranger les deux amants, alors Kagami glissa simplement l'enveloppe qui contenait les documents dans la boîte aux lettres et tourna les talons avant de partir avec la secrétaire.

Les deux amants ne se doutaient même pas de ce qui venait de ce produire juste devant la maison, trop occupés à s'embrasser ; où plutôt, Kuroko trop occupé à offrir de délicieuses caresses à son homme qui s'était retrouvé les poignets liés aux barrières du grand lit, le bleuté assis sur lui.

\- Tetsuya, détache-moi !

\- Seijuro, je te l'ai dit : aujourd'hui c'est moi qui offre donc interdit de me toucher.

\- Et moi, je t'ai dit que c'était d'accord mais détache-moi. C'est vraiment trop...

\- Gênant ? Tu sais maintenant ce que ça fait d'être à ma place alors, lui répondit malicieusement Kuroko.

Ils argumentèrent encore quelques instants puis sachant que cette conversation ne les mènerait nul part, Kuroko choisit de suivre son instinct. Alors qu'Akashi allait encore répliquer, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce baiser chaste devint vite langoureux et sensuel. Les deux hommes continuèrent de s'embrasser longtemps, leurs langues se mêlant, se caressant, se battant pour la domination. Finalement ce fut le bleuté qui capitula à cause du manque d'air. Il se recula un peu pour reprendre son souffle, un mince filet de salive le liant encore à son amant qui lui offrit un sourire satisfait. Il avait gagné la bataille mais pas encore la guerre. Pourtant cette victoire ne saurait tarder non plus.

L'enseignant se rapprocha de son homme pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Il y déposa plusieurs baisers papillons. Lui qui se demandait pourquoi Akashi aimait tant l'embrasser à cet endroit, il eut enfin sa réponse : la peau était si tendre et marquait si facilement qu'il se ferait un plaisir de l'embrasser là jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rassasié. C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint en tête : il se réjouissait de pouvoir marquer cette peau pâle comme le faisait si souvent Akashi. Il continua alors ses baisers et s'amusa même à mordiller la peau de temps en temps. La réaction de l'assailli ne se fit pas attendre : un frisson de plaisir parcourut tout son corps pour finir par ce loger dans son bas ventre. Pourtant, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et Kuroko était déçu. Il voulait l'entendre gémir de plaisir comme lui le faisait lorsque le puissant héritier lui faisait subir mille et une tortures toutes aussi délicieuses qu'excitantes les unes que les autres. Au départ, il pensa qu'il s'y était mal pris et regrettait d'avoir pris l'initiative mais, très vite, il remarqua qu'Akashi se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher tout son sortir de sa bouche. Kuroko se lança alors le défi de trouver l'endroit le plus sensible de son corps et ainsi lui faire sortir ne serait-ce qu'un soupir de plaisir. Il commença alors à embrasser tous les endroits découverts en commençant par happer les lèvres de son homme qui s'empressa d'y répondre ; puis le bleuté s'attaqua encore une fois à sa gorge tout en déboutonnant la chemise d'Akashi. Au fur et à mesure que les boutons étaient détachés, l'enseignant caressait chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau qui s'offrait sous ses doigts. En même temps, après avoir délaissé la bouche, il remonta le long de la mâchoire de l'ancien capitaine de Teiko et vint titiller son oreille. Il la lécha, la mordilla, lui fit subir mille et une douceurs :

\- Tetsu...Aaah.. Ne...

Bingo! Kuroko avait enfin trouvé le point sensible de son amour qui n'avait pu retenir plus longtemps sa voix. S'il n'était pas attaché, Akashi aurait tout fait pour empêcher cela. Mais à présent, il était dans une situation de faiblesse. Il détestait cela mais puisque son amant en était la cause, il ne s'en plaignait pas ; c'était même agréable de recevoir pour une fois les services de ce dernier. L'homme aux yeux rouges essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses soupirs de plaisir mais Kuroko s'acharnait sur ce point si sensible de son corps. Il était tellement concentré sur le fait de ne pas faire sortir sa voix qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était à présent nu, Kuroko toujours à califourchon sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que.. Tetsuya ?

Akashi était au bord de la jouissance pure sans même se faire toucher. Si seulement il avait les mains libérés ! Il aurait jeté son amant sur le lit et lui aurait fait l'amour durant des heures entières sans se fatiguer. Pourquoi était-il si excité ? Tout si simplement parce que le petit fantôme_ou plutôt l'ancien joueur fantôme de Teiko_avait décidé de lui faire un show à en faire baver même les hommes hétéros. Il se léchait les lèvres avec provocation tout en enlevant sa propre chemise avec sensualité. Il prenait tout son temps ; lentement, il caressait ses boutons de chair.

L'homme au regard de braise dévorait des yeux son amant qui lui offrait un spectacle tellement aguicheur qu'il restait sans voix, il l'observait juste se toucher, caresser sa peau laiteuse et ses mains s'égarant ensuite plus bas jusqu'à atteindre la partie la plus convoitée par Akashi. Puis le bleuté vint s'emparer une fois de plus de ses lèvres ; pourtant, il ne s'y attarda pas. Akashi devenait impatient, l'enseignant penché sur lui le savait, il le sentait. Il savait à travers son regard qu'il lui demandait de le détacher mais il n'en fit rien. Il voulait tout faire pour cette fois-ci :

\- Seijuro, profite pour cette fois. Pour m'excuser de toutes les fois où je t'ai rejeté... Laisse moi faire.

Sur ces mots, sans prévenir, il s'empala lui-même sur la virilité de son amant qui avait laissé un hoquet de surprise sortir de sa bouche. La sensation était telle que les deux hommes ne purent cacher leur bien-être. Dans la pièce où seuls les rares soupirs des amants brisaient le silence, retentissait à présent des voix, des gémissement, les cris de plaisirs. Une voix rauque, une autre plus gémissante. Ils n'arrivaient plus à cacher le plaisir ressenti tellement il était immense.

Alors que Kuroko bougeait ses hanches de plus en plus vite, accentuant ses vas-et-viens, il sentit des mains bouillantes le tenir par la taille : Akashi avait_par on ne sait quel miracle_réussi à se détacher tout seul. Enfin libre, il encouragea le bleuté à aller encore plus vite, sa virilité touchant cet endroit si sensible en Kuroko. Ce dernier poussa un gémissement d'extase.

\- Sei... Seijuro ! Encore...

L'héritier des Akashi ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps : sans se retirer, il poussa Kuroko sur le lit et imposa un rythme lent, histoire de le frustrer un peu par vengeance pour l'avoir attaché. Il profita du moment pour prendre possession des lèvres du bleuté. Il les frôla d'abord puis les mordilla. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : Kuroko entr'ouvrit la bouche laissant sa langue rencontrer son homologue. Pendant le baiser, les mains d'Akashi ne restaient pas inactives, elles titillaient les boutons roses à sa portée, les massant, les pinçant parfois. L'enseignant gémissait de plaisir. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Il voulait plus et plus vite.

\- Sei... Plus vite... S'il te plaît... Aaaah !

\- Supplie-moi alors.

\- Je t'en supplie Sei...juro... va plus vite !

Satisfait, l'homme à la chevelure rouge accéda à la requête le sourire taquin aux lèvres et augmenta aussitôt le rythme. Plus vite il allait, plus il butait contre la prostate de son amant qui gémissait de plaisir sous lui.

\- Seijuro... Sei... Sei... encore plus... Je veux !

\- Tetsuya...

Akashi mit les jambes de son compagnon sur ses épaules, facilitant ainsi les choses. Il augmenta encore le rythme pour combler la gourmandise du bleuté ; et bientôt, ils jouirent en même temps, chacun criant le nom de l'autre.

Ce jour-là, ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois, jusqu'à l'épuisement total.

Un an plus tard, Tokyo.

La cloche de l'école sonna. Il était 17 heures. Une horde d'enfant remplit vite la cour. Kuroko aux grilles de l'école primaire saluait les enfants. L'un d'eux s'approcha.

\- Kuroko-sensei...

\- Oui, Arai-kun ?

\- Tata Eliween te transmet le bonjour !

\- Merci pour le message et dis lui merci pour les cadeaux.

\- Oui ! Fit joyeusement l'enfant. Et Kuroko-sensei, quand je serai grand, je me marierai avec toi !

Kuroko rit intérieurement de l'insouciance et l'innocence de l'enfant et sourit. Ce dernier rejoignit au pas de course son père qui l'attendait.

Non loin de là, Akashi avait assisté à la scène. Une fois tous les enfants sortis, il s'approcha de l'enseignant et l'embrassa furtivement. Jaloux ? Sûrement pas !

\- Seijuro est jaloux, s'amusa ce dernier.

\- Non, je ne le suis pas. Pourquoi le devrai-je puisque je suis ton mari à présent.

Le bleuté ria doucement. Oui, l'inexpressif ancien joueur fantôme riait ! Depuis qu'il avait appris que sa mère avait finalement était jugée pour ses méfaits_il avait appris qu'elle escroquait le patron de l'entreprise où elle travaillait_et jetée en prison pour tromperie, détournement de fonds et pour blessure physique sur un citoyen_son fils en l'occurrence_Kuroko et Akashi étaient partis aux États-Unis où ils s'étaient mariés. Après cet événement, l'enseignant avait radicalement changé. Le bonheur l'avait transformé à tout jamais.

Il regarda l'anneau que portait son amant, devenu récemment son mari et jeta un coup d'œil au sien. C'était les mêmes. La seule chose qui les différenciaient était les lettres gravés à l'intérieur : Un « T » pour Akashi et un « S » pour lui. Il sourit. Oui... Il avait définitivement fait le bon choix. Il était le plus heureux des hommes sur cette terre.

« Otou-san, je suis marié. Je suis heureux ! Regarde nous et prends soin de nous de l'au-delà. »

FIN

* * *

Alors? Vos avis?

Je posterai le chapitre spécial la semaine prochaine. D'ici là, bisous!

Mikki


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous!  
Non, je n'ai pas laissé cette fiction à l'abandon, j'ai simplement eu quelques soucis de mon côté donc voilà voilà! Régalez vous!

Réponse aux reviews et après je vous laisse tranquilles!

kama-chan59: Merci beaucoup! J'espère que ce petit bonus te plaira!

ellie27: Ce sont les longs reviews comme les tiens qui sont mes préférées... En effet, tu as l'œil, je n'ai pas précisé ce qui était arrivé à Akashi dans les deux premiers chapitres et c'est pour ça qu'à la base j'avais écrit un troisième chapitre qui est plutôt devenu un bonus qu'un vrai chapitre mais bon xD Bonne lecture~

Jinka-San: Merci beaucoup! J'espère que tu continueras à lire les écrits!

Ps: l'histoire se passe pendant l'ellipse d'un an de nos deux amoureux: avant leur mariage en fait ^^

* * *

Trouver le bonheur – Bonus - Ce qu'il manquait...

« Aujourd'hui le 28 juin, nous apprenons le verdict sur l'affaire du détournement de fonds de la Société Alliance Plus. L'accusée Tsubaki Akimichi a été jugée coupable de ce méfait. Il semblerait qu'elle soit également accusée d'atteinte physique envers un citoyen. Nous avons ensuite appris qu'il s'agissait de son propre fils. Attendez, je viens de recevoir de nouvelles informations. Le juge vient d'annoncer le jugement final : Tsubaki Akimichi a été jugée coupable et condamnée à... »

Kuroko venait d'éteindre la télévision. Il ne voulait pas en entendre davantage au sujet de cette femme_sa mère en l'occurrence. Il soupira. Une fois de plus son amant avait été loin. Bien qu'il lui aie confié qu'il ne voulait pas porter plainte pour ce que lui avait fait sa mère quelques mois plus tôt, Akashi avait usé de son nom et ses contacts pour avoir toutes les informations en main pour amener la femme devant la justice. L'enseignant était plongé dans ses pensées.

De son côté, Akashi observait son amant, analysait toutes ses réactions face à la nouvelle. Il était quand même fier de son travail, de ce qu'il avait accompli pour son amant qui maintenant aurait, sans doute, la conscience tranquille. Il se dit qu'il ne devait pas oublier de remercier toutes ces personnes qui lui étaient venues en aide, surtout Kagami. Oui, lui, l'homme qui avait l'image d'homme « absolu » allait remercier des gens. Son amant l'avait vraiment transformé : il était devenu plus humain, plus sociable et moins effrayant. Les dieux avaient été bons avec lui: même si son bonheur lui avait coûté une perte de mémoire à court terme à cause d'un accident de voiture, c'était tout de même grâce à cela qu'il avait pu être en couple avec l'ancien joueur fantôme.

Il rit à cette réflexion. De jour en jour, il devenait de plus en plus fou et addicté au bleuté. Il se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui. Toute sa vie, son emploi du temps tournait autour de lui. Depuis peu, ils avaient emménagés ensemble quittant Kyoto pour Tokyo. Chaque jour était un bonheur entre petites disputes sans importantes, réconciliations et amour. Pourtant, il avait l'impression que quelque chose manquait à leur couple pour être « complet ». Quelque chose qui les lierait. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient liés d'une manière ou d'une autre : une promesse « je serai toujours avec toi » s'étaient-ils promis. Cette phrase dégoulinant de niaiserie faisait quand même plaisir à Akashi. Bien sûr, ils s'échangeait des petits cadeaux sans raisons ou lors des événements importants. Cependant, l'homme au regard ardent voulait quelque chose de plus tangible, de plus officiel. Mais quoi ? Là était toute la question : quelque chose qui les unirait, les lierait toute leur vie.

Akashi sentit son compagnon remuer sur ses genoux. Alors que quelques instants plus tôt il était concentré sur la télévision, il avait tourné légèrement la tête pour voir le visage du rouge. Il sourit. Il était rare de voir son amant perdu dans ses pensées. Il aimait le fait qu'il arrive à lire en lui si facilement.

\- Seijuro ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Hum... non. Je réfléchissais.

\- Tu sais que tu es mauvais pour mentir ? Je sais que quelque chose te trouble, insista Kuroko.

\- Je ne mens pas, s'il y avait un problème, je te l'aurais dit, n'est-ce-pas ?

Pour empêcher toute contestation, l'économiste embrassa son homme. Ce dernier se laissa faire aussitôt, répondant passionnément au baiser. Intérieurement, il se maudit : il devenait si faible lorsqu'Akashi devenait tendre avec lui. Il n'avait plus la tête à argumenter. Encore une fois, il avait échoué pour faire parler le rouge de ses problèmes.

C'est décidé ! Ce soir était le grand soir ! Akashi avait mis un bon bout de temps à élaborer son plan. Merci à Midorima et Kagami encore une fois. Il se souvenait encore de leur discussion :

\- C'est tellement rare que tu demandes de l'aide que je suis sans voix, avait murmuré Kagami.

\- J'avoue qu'il n'a pas tord pour une fois, avait soutenu Midorima.

\- Bon ça va... Soit vous m'aidez, soit je pars ! Avait pesté l'ancien « empereur ».

\- Ouais, ouais, désolé. Tu es tellement pas doué en amour que ça me sidère.

\- La ferme ! Je n'ai pas à entendre ça de ta part Bakagami !

\- Bon calmez-vous. Akashi, j'ai peut-être un plan qui pourrait te plaire, annonça l'homme aux yeux émeraudes.

Ils avaient passé toute l'après-midi à mettre au point le plan. Et ce jour là, le 15 juillet, il était prêt. Bien qu'il appréhende, il avait hâte et espérait que tout se déroulerait selon son plan. Il priait pour que sa surprise plaise à son compagnon. Il s'imaginait déjà l'expression qui se dessinerait sur son visage.

Ce soir-là, Kuroko était rentré un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Il cherchait déjà des excuses pour son retard car il savait que son amant allait encore lui faire une crise de jalousie enfantine et bouder dans son coin. Et pourtant un baiser de sa part suffisait à l'homme aux cheveux rouges pour être de nouveau de bonne ou voire de très bonne humeur. Pourtant, cette fois, lorsque l'enseignant rentra chez lui, il ne vit personne. Dans la chambre, il trouva seulement une boîte recouverte de papier cadeau et une lettre. Cette dernière était une invitation à une soirée privée dans le restaurant le plus chic de Tokyo. Une manigance de son amant, sans doute !

Une fois arrivé sur les lieux, vêtu de l'ensemble qui se trouvait dans la boîte, un costume avec une chemise bleue claire et une cravate, il se rendit à la réception. Aussitôt, il fut accueilli poliment.

\- Bonsoir, une table pour une personne, monsieur ?

\- Non, merci, on m'attend déjà. La réservation est au nom d'Akashi-san.

\- Bien monsieur, suivez-moi je vous prie la salle VIP est par ici.

Kuroko connaissait déjà les codes pour ce genre d'endroit pour être déjà venu plusieurs fois avec son hôte. Il n'en fut pas impressionné mais bien sûr la première fois avait été différente... Cependant, c'était la première fois qu'il venait seul : d'habitude, il venait en même temps que son amant. Le réceptionniste toqua à une porte et l'entr'ouvrit :

\- Votre invité est là Akashi-sama.

\- Bien, vous pouvez nous laisser, fit la voix neutre du VIP.

\- Oui, monsieur. Passez une agréable soirée.

\- Approche, Tetsuya, je ne vais pas te manger !

Le bleuté était sans voix devant la scène qui se présentait à lui. Une atmosphère chaude, une lumière tamisée, un salon richement décoré et romantique et Akashi assis sur un canapé de velours rouge, les jambes croisées étaient juste une vision tellement... Kuroko ne trouvait pas les mots pour le décrire. Tout s'accordait parfaitement. En parlant de parfait, cela décrivait l'homme dans la pièce. Et encore ce mot était un euphémisme ! De base, le VIP du restaurant était un homme magnifique dont toutes les personnes, autant hommes que femmes, rêvait d'avoir. Bien que le professeur aie l'habitude de le voir en costume, ce soir là était différent. Il était juste... la perfection incarnée ! Il n'avait aucun défaut. Non, pas un seul ! Et ses cheveux soigneusement plaqués en arrière lui donnait un air encore plus sexy. Kuroko était subjugué par autant de classe. Il avait tellement envie de se jeter sur son compagnon ! Mais il se retenait tant bien que mal. Et ce verre de vin dans ses mains, le liquide rouge qu'il faisait tournoyer avec de subtils tours de poignet... qu'il portait à ses lèvres pour boire quelques gorgées avant d'afficher un sourire séducteur_ou plutôt provocateur.

Kuroko n'eut d'autre choix que de retenir ses pulsions et s'asseoir sagement à coté de son hôte. Il savait que ce dernier sentait et entendait ses battements de cœur effrénés mais qu'il faisait comme de rien n'était. Il ne s'échangèrent aucun mot. Tout passait par des coups d'œil, des regards plus ou moins insistants et séducteurs. Toujours sans bruit, ils s'installèrent à table. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin, ne voulant pas briser la bonne ambiance calme et romantique. Leur discours ne tenait qu'à des sourires, un jeu de regards, des effleurements du bout des doigts lorsqu'il se passait les épices pour assaisonner leur plats ou tout simplement se tenir la main quelques secondes. C'était toujours ainsi lorsqu'ils venaient dans ce restaurant : ils ne parlaient pas ou peu. C'était comme une habitude.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin du repas, au moment du dessert que tout bascula. Jusque là, le plan d'Akashi s'était déroulé comme il l'avait prévu. La partie la plus importante et la plus stressante commençait.

\- Le dessert que vous avez demandé monsieur. Avec les compliments du chef.

Akashi hocha la tête, une expression neutre sur le visage. Une fois le serveur parti, il adressa un sourire à son amant. Malgré cela, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de stresser. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait comme ça. Il était en même temps excité et appréhendait aussi. Kuroko lui savourait tranquillement la pâtisserie préparée par le plus grand pâtissier du Japon, leur ancien coéquipier Murasakibara. Puis il sentit tout à coup quelque chose de circulaire et dur dans sa bouche, comme un anneau.

Dès le moment pour le bleuté avait porté sa main devant sa bouche, son compagnon avait levé son regard rougeoyant vers lui, savourant toutes les expressions qui se peignaient sur son visage. Il pouvait y lire la surprise lorsqu'il sortit l'anneau de sa bouche. Il contemplait la bague, étonné, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. L'homme d'affaire eu un petit sourire gêné. Oui, le grand Akashi Seijuro était gêné ! L'autre homme le regardait interloqué. Face à la situation, pour la première fois de sa vie, l'héritier des Akashi doutait. Toutefois, quelques secondes plus tard, Kuroko se leva sans regarder son hôte et se dirigea vers la place où son amant siégeait. La tête légèrement baissée et sur le côté, il tendit sa main vers lui, la bague sur sa paume.

Akashi le vit remuer ses lèvres mais n'entendit pas ses propos. Que se passait-il ? Kuroko refusait-il sa demande ? Cela n'était pas prévu dans son plan ! Ne l'aimait-il pas comme lui l'aimait? Serait-il allé trop vite ? Ou pire se serait-il trompé ? Impossible ! Une boule se formait dans son ventre, il commença à paniquer jusqu'à enfin revoir ses fameuses lèvres remuer et cette fois, il entendit une voix timide :

\- Mets la moi...

Attendez, avait-il bien entendu ? Il croyait avoir rêvé. Pourtant ses doutes se dissipèrent lorsque Kuroko se répéta :

\- Mets moi la bague... J'accepte !

Il le vit rougir violemment et l'homme d'affaire put apercevoir son visage embarrassé qui, néanmoins, affichait un sourire timide. Akashi s'exécuta aussitôt, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui répète. Il se leva de sa chaise avec élégance et prit la main de son compagnon afin de lui passer la bague au doigt. Une fois cela fait sans vraiment de cérémonie, il relâcha son amant, à présent devenu son fiancé et annonça d'une voix solennelle et sensuelle :

\- Je t'aime Tetsuya Kuroko, et je promets de t'aimer toute ma vie !

Cette unique seule phrase pleine de promesses remplit de joie l'enseignant. L'économiste n'était pas le genre de personne à souvent exprimer ses sentiments à haute voix c'était même rare qu'il fasse une telle chose. Cela prouvait bien le caractère exceptionnel de la journée et la sincérité de ses sentiments.

Le professeur aux yeux céruléens qui se retenait de se jeter dans les bras de son homme depuis le début de la soirée ne put se retenir davantage. Il se précipita sur lui, l'embrassant comme si c'était la dernière fois. Akashi le réceptionna et répondit à son baiser enflammé.

Le mois de décembre arriva vite pour les deux amoureux. Ils avaient prévu de célébrer les fêtes de fin d'année aux États-Unis, à New-York. Pour cette occasion, ils allaient également officialiser leur mariage. À cet événement sacré étaient présents seulement les personnes les plus proches des futurs-mariés. Toute la Génération Miracle était là tout comme Kagami et Eliween Renoux, la fameuse secrétaire de l'héritier aux regard rougeoyant. Pour remercier son meilleur ami le tsundere et « l'autre idiot de rouquin », Akashi leur avait offert les billets pour se rendre à cette cérémonie.

Une fois la fête terminée, chacun rentra à son hôtel après avoir encore une fois félicité les deux mariés. Ces derniers partirent aussitôt à l'aéroport pour se rendre aux Bahamas pour leur lune de miel. Kagami et Eliween insistèrent pour les accompagner. Une fois les bagages remis, ils devaient se rendre au poste de contrôle et c'est ici qu'ils se dirent au revoir.

-Profitez un maximum et n'oubliez pas les souvenirs !

\- Appelez-nous de temps en temps, demanda Eliween.

\- Oui, nous le ferons. Sur ce...

\- Kuro-kun, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit ! Fais-moi confiance, ça marchera à coup sûr. Et j'ai mis « ça » dans ton sac, fais en bon usage, ajouta la secrétaire en souriant.

\- Merci Eliween onee-san ! Nous y allons ! À bientôt !

Kuroko remarqua aussitôt le regard interrogateur de l'héritier des Akashi et au lieu de lui répondre, il lui tira la langue. Ce à quoi le curieux répondit par un profond baiser devant des centaines de personnes qui les regardaient. L'enseignant rougit violemment : il faut dire qu'avec la présence du président à ses côtés et de l'ancien As de Seirin, il était impossible de passer inaperçu. Dans l'embarras, il devança son compagnon et bredouilla des mots qui semblaient maudire ce dernier et promettre une vengeance digne de ce nom. Akashi rit doucement à son comportement et le rejoignit bien vite.

Les deux amis du couple les regardaient le sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient si adorables ! Il fallait avouer qu'ils allaient parfaitement ensemble. Kagami remarqua le sourire bien caractéristique à la « sœur » du bleuté, pour être exact ils se considéraient comme une fratrie, et lui lança un regard plein de questions.

\- De quoi parlais-tu tout à l'heure ? Voulut-il savoir.

\- Hum... qui sait ? Répondit mystérieusement la brune avec un sourire digne d'une fujoshi.

\- Ce regard... Non... Ne me dis pas que... commença à comprendre Kagami.

\- Si ! Je leur au juste donné un petit coup de pouce pour leur soirée spéciale ! Ils peuvent considérer cela comme une autre cadeau de ma part !

\- Sérieux, tu m'étonneras toujours. Te connaissant, je plains d'avance Kuroko.

\- Mais non, mais non !

Le lendemain, vers 22 heures, les deux nouveaux-mariés se retrouvèrent dans un hôtel à l'autre bout des États-unis. Kuroko s'affairait dans son sac en train de chercher le paquet qu'avait glissé Eliween dans sa valise tandis qu'Akashi s'était octroyé la salle de bain. Une fois l'objet trouvé, il l'ouvrit et découvrit le contenu : un yukata noir avec un obi rouge vif, un tube d'huile de massage ainsi qu'un... Attendez... Que faisait cet objet ici ? Et celui ci ? Il referma aussitôt le sac, embarrassé. Qu'est-ce qui était passé dans la tête de sa sœur de cœur ? Il fallait à tout prix qu'Akashi ne découvre rien de tout cela ou cette nuit, il n'allait pas survivre. Il prit donc le soin de cacher ces objets dans le fond de sa valise lorsqu'il entendit son amant l'appeler. Il le rejoignit aussitôt dans le bain moussant.

L'eau était tellement bonne, pile la bonne température. Il soupira de bien-être. De dos, calé contre le torse de son homme, il pencha la tête pour la poser contre son épaule. Il ferma les yeux et se détendit jusqu'au bout. Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit des mains baladeuses se promener sur son torse et son ventre tandis que son cou se faisait assaillir par les baisers papillons. Il se retint de gémir de plaisir lorsque les doigts du rouge caressaient son entrejambe.

\- Sei... Seijuro...

Le bleuté ne resta pas longtemps passif : il se retourna face à son homme et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il entoura ses bras autour de son cou et se colla contre lui. Son vis-à-vis s'empressa de répondre au baiser. Bientôt, leur baiser devint fiévreux, chacun cherchait le contact de l'autre comme si ne pas se toucher signait leur arrêt de mort. Bientôt, l'homme aux yeux rouges sentit son amant onduler des hanches, sa fierté butant contre son ventre. Il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il ressentit une légère douleur dans son cou : Kuroko s'acharnait à mordiller le même endroit qui devint violacée. Cette fois-ci la pression fut-elle que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les épaules du rouge.

\- Doucement chaton... t'ai je autant manqué que tu en deviens possessif et impatient ?

\- Je... Je suis désolé, bredouilla le fautif en lâchant Akashi et en se retournant. Je... Je... ne ris pas ! Protesta-t-il lorsqu'il entendit l'autre pouffer.

\- Excuse-moi. Allez viens là... lui intima l'économiste.

Sur ces mots il tira légèrement sur son bras et ils se retrouvèrent dans la même position qu'au début du bain : le dos de Kuroko calé contre son torse. Il alla jouer avec ses boutons de chair tout en dévorant les parties de sa gorge qu'il pouvait atteindre. Doucement mais sûrement ses mains descendaient toujours plus bas jusqu'à atteindre l'objet de ses désirs.

Le bleuté ne pouvait que subir cette douce torture, seulement s'incliner, se soumettre à ses douces caresses et aux mouvements sur son intimité. Il ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements de plaisir tellement c'était bon et tellement la voix suave d'Akashi lui murmurant des mots plus ou moins perverses. Parfois, il avait droit à des baisers furtifs sur ses lèvres et finalement quelques minutes plus tard, il jouit.

Lorsque Kuroko retrouva tous ses sens et son esprit, il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours dans la salle de bain, sous la douche. Son amant récemment devenu son mari affichait un sourire satisfait et était en train de le doucher. Cette fois-ci, il prirent une douche sage mais câline. Une fois sortis de la salle d'eau, les deux hommes retournèrent dans la chambre mais le rouge s'habilla en quelques secondes et quitta la pièce en confiant qu'il allait chercher quelque chose à la réception de l'hôtel. Le bleuté resta bouche-bée mais acquiesça néanmoins. Il profita donc de l'absence de sa moitié pour se préparer pour la soirée : il s'habilla du kimono au obi rouge même s'il savait que quelques instants plus tard, le vêtement se retrouverait à l'autre bout de la pièce par terre, mais pour l'instant, il voulait surprendre et plaire. Plus rien de comptait à part cela.

Lorsque l'ancien capitaine de Teiko revint dans la suite qu'il avait réservé, il ne trouva pas l'enseignant mais très vite grâce à son ouïe, il comprit que ce dernier était retourné dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, il attendit assis sur le lit, un livre entre les mains. Quelques secondes plus tard, il releva la tête et se dirigea vers un sac blanc posé sur la table. Il avait bien remarqué cet objet depuis son retour mais n'y avait pas plus fait attention que ça. Pourtant le contenu l'intriguait. Il céda à sa curiosité et ouvrit le sac. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à trouver de tels choses dedans, mais alors pas du tout ! Un sourire à la fois pervers et content se dessina sur son visage : ainsi donc son cher et tendre avait cela en tête ? Très bien. Il s'imaginait déjà la soirée bien mouvementée !

Pendant ce temps, Kuroko paniquait dans la salle d'eau : comment avait-il pu oublier ce fameux sac sur la table ?! Ah oui, c'est vrai pour prendre son kimono il avait dû ressortir ce fameux sac mis dans sa valise par Eliween. Mais où avait-elle trouvé tout cela ?

Effectivement, ce fameux sac contenait une bouteille d'huile de massage, un pot de pâte à tartiner au chocolat ainsi qu'une crème qui d'après l'explication sur la fiole permettait d'amplifier les sensations comme une sorte d'aphrodisiaque avec une petite lettre laissée par la femme. Oui, avec tout ça, avec l'esprit pervers de l'homme au regard de braise, les deux amoureux allaient passer une soirée inoubliable, riche en émotions !

 _Il faudra que je remercie Renoux-san..._ fut la dernière pensée d'Akashi avant que Kuroko revienne dans la chambre.

FIN

* * *

Oui.. c'est pas sympa de m'arrêter là mais je voulais vous laisser imaginer la suite bande de petits yaoistes! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions! A bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction!

Mikki~


End file.
